Elite invasion
by Brentinator
Summary: When two normal girls, Destiny and Maria, get sucked into their favorite TV show, what will they do? Try and help of course. Collaboration with Aliqueen16. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Elite Invasion  
Chap1 Unbelievable  
Des's pov

My name is Destiny, but everyone calls me Des. I have green eyes and jet-black curls for hair. My older sister Maria, a hazel-eyed brunette that goes by Mar, is easily my best friend. We love watching TV, specifically Lab Rats : Elite Force. It's a spinoff of Lab Rats with Mighty Med. We are absolutely obsessed with the franchise, and never miss an episode. We're watching it right now, and mesmerized. Seriously, we aren't even blinking. Noticing my trance as I looked at Oliver, Mar teased: You're obsessed with him! Des, you need desperate help!- not diverting my eyes from the screen, I teased back: Like you're any better with Chase, Miss Maria Davenport! I don't use Oliver's last name as mine!- she quickly shot back: Only because his last name has yet to be revealed!- sulking playfully, I conceded: Touché.- we were now in the middle of the cryoblast scene in The Rise Of Five; watching it for, ironically , the fifth time.

Des's and Mar's mothers' pov  
I needed the girls to set the table, so I spoke: Girls, could you please set the table in the dining room?- nothing. They didn't move or speak, eyes glued to the screen. I turned to my youngest son, Sam, and asked: They didn't hear me, did they?- smart for a six-year-old, he replied rhetorically: They're watching Elite Force, what do you think?- nodding, I agreed. He had a point. He helped me set the table, and after dinner, Sam, my husband and I went to bed. The girls were continuing to watch Elite Force.

Des's pov  
Mar and I were saying the lines along with the characters, when I spoke: I wish we lived in Centium City, in the Davenport Tower and that we could meet the Elite Force...- she nodded: Me too. - then a shooting star passed by, but we didn't notice. Because we were being sucked inside the TV! What just happened?!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Mar's POV.

"What just happened?" Des asked.

"I don't know." I admitted.

Then I saw Chase and Oliver walk up to us. I had to stop myself from swooning because I had to figure out what happened.

"Where did you two come from?" Oliver asked.

I grabbed Des and dragged her away from Oliver.

"Des! We just got sucked into the TV!" I yelled, shaking her by the shoulders.

"What's wrong with that?" Des asked seriously.

"There are a ton of problems! Because we are real. We have lives, curfews, all of that. Mom and dad will kill us! Plus, did you ever see Teen beach movie?! We could morph and be stuck here forever!" I yelled, obviously panicking.

"Mar. Mar. Calm down. They don't watch Elite Force anyway. They won't find us." Des explained.

"I want them to find us! We have to get home! I was just about to get a boyfriend!" I yelled in disappointment.

"Oh come on. You want Chase more then that guy. Whoever he was." Des said.

"But Chase is not real. There is no scientific way as to how we got here!" I yelled.

"Calm down. You'll scare the cute boys. Like always." Des said.

I stared at her in disbelief before I slapped her in the shoulder.

"Ow. Are you doing something new in gymnastics? Like weightlifting? Ow." Des muttered as she rubbed her shoulder.

"We have to get out of here." Mar said.

"Or. We could stay and be Chase and Oliver's girlfriends." Des suggested.

"Not gonna happen." I said as I tried to figure out what was going on.

"Come on. You and I can't get boyfriends anyway. Whenever you get one, they dump you two weeks after." Des said.

"At least I haven't been hung up on the same guy since second grade." Mar fired.

"Ok. You're right. Let's at least tell them where we came from." Des said.

"No. If we tell them, they are part of a TV show, they will freak. We cannot tell them what happened. Just make up some lie." I suggested.

"Alright, but when they start coming true, it's on you." Des said.

"And I'm obsessed with Disney." I muttered as we started to explain what exactly happened to some very cute guys.

It was not gonna be easy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap3 Excuses and Explanations  
Des's pov

The whole team glanced at us, arms crossed. Oliver looked adorable, and his muscles were making me swoon, same for Mar and Chase. But Bree brought me out of my thoughts: Who are you, how did you get here, where are you from?- smiling, I spoke : See, that's a funny story. .. That Mar would be happy to tell!- And with that, I pushed her forward, which she reciprocated: Oh, no, Des. YOU should tell it!- we went on like that for about five minutes before I figured our a cover story, based on a scene from the Lab Rats vs Mighty Med crossover: We got bionics. We can instantly make boys fall in love with us by tapping into their brains.- suddenly, Oliver and Chase swooned : It's true. They do.- when we turned around, we saw Chase was staring at me, and Oliver at Mar. This is NOT how things were supposed to go...


	4. Chapter 4

Chap4 Reverse Romance  
Mar's p.o.v.  
Right now there wasn't any training or missions going on, and I was chilling in mine and Des's room. She was down in Mission Command. Suddenly, someone came in; and it happened to be Chase *Mission Leader * Davenport. My crush. I was trying REALLY hard not to freak out. To my utter shock and disappointment; he started questioning me on how to get Des to like him. I couldn't believe it! Complying sadly, I gave him the information he requested; hoping he'd soon change his mind.

Des's p.o.v.  
I was down in Mission Command and soon had to sit down. Oliver just walked in wearing his mission suit. Not that we were coming from or going to one, but he just loved his. I was fine with it, he looked even hotter, if possible. He started talking to me, and I snapped out of a daze when he asked me to help him get Mar to like him. Seriously? Not fair! I helped him regardless, but I was crushed. In saddened tones, my sister and I confessed what had happened to each other; wondering what to do next.

Chase's p.o.v.  
After talking to Mar about how to get Des to like me; I realized something. I never liked Des, I was in love with Mar! I hope she feels the same way. ..

Oliver's p.o.v.  
I had a huge problem. Seconds after asking Des how to get Mar to fall for me, I realized I never liked her in the first place! My true love was Des! But how will I know if she likes me?

 **Finally a update for this, sorry BTW.**

 **This is Aliqueen16's chapter, but I have a announcement I have to make.**

 **My mom is having surgery on Wednesday, so I will either be to scared to write or writing like crazy, but I will have to be helping a lot, so my updates may not be as frequent. Sorry everyone.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Mar's POV.

Bree, Kaz, Chase and I were all on the terrace when we suddenly heard a very loud alarm. I jumped and screamed for a sec, but fell out of my chair.

"Are you ok?" Chase asked as he offered his hand to me while Bree and Kaz ran off.

"Yeah. I just have sensitive ears and I wasn't expecting it." I said, slightly embarrassed as I took Chase's hand and he helped me up.

Then he and I went into the hyper lift and went down to mission command where Des, Oliver and Skylar were.

"What's going on?" Bree asked.

Chase turned on one of the consoles and, not gonna lie, looked very cute while doing it.

"There is a submarine sinking just a few miles from Oahu Hawaii with a bunch of people on it. We need to help them." Chase explained.

"Alright girls, time for your first super speed trip." Bree said.

Des, Chase and I grabbed onto Bree's arms and she ran so fast I thought I was gonna scream. I'm terrified of speeding very fast. I know it's stupid. Once we got there, I saw Kaz, Oliver and Skylar fly over to us. Chase pulled up the submarine on his GPS and showed it on his viewing screen.

"We can only send two people down there. Luckily I brought some oxygen tanks and wetsuits. Who's going down?" Chase asked.

"What about us?" I asked as I referred to Des and I.

"Girls, you don't have bionics, you don't have creepy, mystical powers either. I suggest you just stay here." Chase explained.

"Fine." Des said, crossing her arms.

"But we won't like it." I added, doing the same as my sister.

"Here, you guys can be on the comm set." Bree said as she handed us two small ear pieces.

"That way, you can here what's going on." Skylar explained.

"I know how a comm set works." I replied as I put it in my ear.

"She's sassy. I like that." I heard Kaz say.

"Don't even think about hitting on me!" I yelled.

"Sorry." Kaz said.

"Oliver and I will go down there. Bree and Skylar, direct us on where to go. And Kaz...keep those two out of trouble." Chase explained, pointing at us.

"So I'm the babysitter?" Kaz asked.

"Do this, and I'll talk to Mr. Davenport about getting you a pig." Chase explained.

"Alright then!" Kaz exclaimed happily as he walked over to us.

I rolled my eyes and Des did the same while Chase and Oliver were putting on their wetsuits and oxygen tanks.

"I'll be monitoring your vitals and oxygen from up here." Skylar explained.

"Alright then. Let's go Oliver." Chase said before he and Oliver got in the ocean, put their masks on and dived under.

"Do you see it yet?" Bree asked.

"Yes. Come on Oliver." I heard Chase say.

"There it is!" I heard Oliver yell.

"Alright, I slow it down a bit with my molecular kinsiese, you go in front and stop it with your super strength." I heard Chase explain.

"On it." I heard Oliver say, then we heard the whirring noise that meant Chase's molecular kinsiese was activated.

We then heard a grunt from Oliver and after a few seconds, we heard a fast whooshing noise and we saw the submarine come up.

"Guys, what's that noise?" Kaz asked.

"Chase's oxygen is rapidly dropping." Bree said in alarm.

"My tank broke when it hit the sub!" Chase yelled.

"Chase, let's get to the surface." Oliver said calmly, but he sounded scared.

"I can't swim that fast!" Chase yelled.

"Grab my arm. I'm a strong swimmer." Oliver said.

"Boys hurry!" Skylar yelled.

Des and I watched in fear and amazement as we heard the sound of Oliver swimming.

"Chase's oxygen levels are at zero! How close are you to the surface?!" Bree demanded.

"Maybe a mile or two?" I heard Oliver estimate.

"Chase! Chase can you hear me?!" Skylar yelled.

All we heard was static.

"Get Chase to the surface now!" Kaz yelled.

"I should be up there in a few seconds!" Oliver yelled.

Sure enough, we saw him pop his head up the surface and come over to us. Bree and Skylar grabbed Chase,laid him down on the sand, and started checking for a pulse.

"He's not breathing! There's no pulse either!" Bree yelled.

I immediately jumped into action. I had taken a few health classes in the last few years with Des at the community center when our mom volunteered. I knelt down, pinched his nose and did mouth to mouth. Then he started coughing and chocking out water. I rolled him on his side and whispered reassuring words in his ear, however, I doubted he could hear me. I normally would've been geeking out, but right now, I was just glad he was ok.

 **Wahoo! New chapter!**

 **Also, TheUnknownBlock, it's my mom, not Aliqueen's.**

 **I may not update Daddy's girl today (sorry everyone) but I will DEFINITELY update tomorrow.**

 **My mom had successful surgery, but now she doesn't feel good and is resting, so if you guys are Christian, please pray for her.**

 **Next chapter is Aliqueen16's and while I shouldn't say anything, let's just wish Oliver good luck.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	6. Chapter 6

Impromptu Mission, Revealings, and... More?  
Des's p.o.v

After Chase was fine, with Mar and Bree still fussing over him; I turned to the water while Skylar and Kaz were talking and saw Oliver was still in the ocean. The sun was gleaming against his now exposed toned stomach; his bluish-green swimtrunks going well with his eyes; and I quickly sat down at the sight; my sister nudging me on my ribs playfully; knowing very well why I'd lost my balance. Ignoring her, I called towards the water: Oliver, get out!- he shook his head: Can't. Found another emergency. Ecovillain destroying coral reefs.-once Kaz geared up and jumped into the water next to him; they were off.

Kaz's p.o.v.  
We were able to fend him off, but he pushed Oliver against a reef. HARD. And because he was shirtless, he got cut all along his stomach. That's part of the reason why I suddenly beat our enemy almost senseless. No one messes with my brother. . Turning to Oliver, I gasped underwater. He was bleeding. A lot. He hadn't noticed yet, thankfully. Because if you thought he's bad with needles; it's nothing compared to how he is with huge amounts of blood. It reminds him of something that happened when we were kids, and I was desperately hoping he wouldn't notice. Getting us to the surface in record time; along with the defeated villain; who was imprisoned; I gently set Oliver down on the sand, wrapping my shirt tightly around him as a bandage, hoping to contain the blood. Chase, Bree, Skylar, Mar and Des eyed us horrorstricken; Des and Skylar looking majorly worried.

Des's p.o.v  
Gently kissing my crushes's chocolate strands, I asked his best friend : What happened?!- after he explained everything, concern and anger lacing the narrative; we quickly got him back home. All of us were down in Mission Command; Oliver on the table, Kaz and I beside him. Getting down to business, Chase spoke : What do we do? - speaking as one, my sister and I opinionated: Kaz! Use your Mighty Med training!- he looked at us weirdly. Oops, we weren't supposed to know about Mighty Med. Thankfully, he just shrugged it off and went right to work; with me keeping a soothing hand on the brunette; Skylar helping Kaz, and the rest of the group in the audience. I noticed Chase was sitting quite close to my sister; and the way Bree didn't take her awestruck eyes off of Kaz. Once Oliver was sedated, with no needles of course; Kaz quickly intubated, and managed to stop the bleeding, a few bloody towels littering the floor. Not long after, Oliver was bearing ten stitches, which would leave little to no scarring. The Calderian and the "fire boy" congratulated each other; as the rest if the team congratulated them, along with Mar and I. Bree was still smiling, and Chase's hand was almost touching my sisters's. Before the anesthesia wore off, Kaz transfused some blood into Oliver, looking relieved when it was all over and his best friend remained unconscious. Now, Mar and I knew why Kaz was walking on eggshells when it came to Oliver and needles; a water-and-oil extreme fear situation explored in Mighty Med's episode Evil Gus; and again in Lab Rats : Elite Force, during Power Play. Wasn't that long ago, since we're basically living inside the series. Bree was the one to ask a question only Kaz could answer, as it was never mentioned on either show: Ok, we learned Oliver's deathly afraid of needles a few days ago; so that's why you didn't want him to notice you were using them; but why did you say he'd freak out about all the blood? And if he can't handle blood or needles; how did he ever land a job at a superhero hospital?- my sis and I knew the answer to the second question, but the first was a mystery. Kaz answered quickly, starting with the second inquiry: We hardly used needles, he never did; and they don't really ooze blood; don't ask what comes out of them; I don't know.- sighing, he answered the first question, shocking everyone: And he can't handle huge amounts of blood because when he was younger, his dad went to a war with the Army, and suffered a gun wound. Oliver saw everything. The blood, the panic, the pain... We were nine. His dad...- he couldn't finish the sentence, not that he needed to. We understood everything; a somber silence taking over the room. Seeing that his vitals were stable and that he was starting to wake up; now not connected to any monitors, machines, tube or needles; it was decided Chase, Bree and Mar would head upstairs; leaving only Kaz, Skylar and myself with him; not to overwhelm him when he woke up. As soon as his bluish-green eyes opened, I gave him some water to soothe his dry, parched, water-deprived throat and he smiled : Thanks.- after I smiled in response, his eyes snapped open, as if he remembered something urgent: KAZ! He got hurt in the reef! Is he ok?! And CHASE! He was drowning! Where are they?- smiling to myself, I internally swooned. He's so sweet and thoughtful; selfless. He hasn't even realized he's the one who was worse than them... Skylar and I glanced at Kaz for an explanation on Oliver's short term memory and he tranquilized : It's normal to not remember things or to not remember them exactly how they went down. He'll be back to normal soon.- we sighed in relief, as did Oliver at the sound of his brother's voice. As the boys sat next to each other on the table, they embraced each other tightly, Kaz being careful of his handiwork on his best friend's stomach. The raven-haired superhero spoke, ruffling the brunette's hair : I'm fine. And so is Chase. Mar did CPR on him and they'll be dating soon by my calculations. They and Bree are upstairs.- he nodded: Oh.- he then tensed a bit, spotting one of the blood-stained towels, or Kaz's shirt; all of which Skylar was quick to throw away. Worked up, Oliver asked : Is that, b... b... blood? ALL of that?! Why so much? Who got hurt?- seeing he had started to cry, my heart broke. Kaz immediately picked him up and held his best friend against his shoulder, as you'd hold a baby; both of us soothing him as he stopped hyperventilating. He looked him in the eye as I held the injured teen's hand, squeezing it reassuringly. Kaz's voice was soft, comforting : You did, Bud. He pushed you against the reefs; and you got cut. The guy's locked up though. Plus I almost pulverized him.- thankfully, that made Oliver laugh and smile; thanking his best friend. A part of the accident came back, and the hydro-powered boy asked: Is that why you were making me not look down as we were going back to the surface? So I wouldn't see the...- not about to let him say the word again, Kaz nodded: Yeah.- tearing up a bit, he spoke : When I saw the towels and shirt, I re-relived it.- hugging him and wiping his tears; Kaz sighed: When I saw you, I did too.- once Oliver was recomposed, he asked : Wait, if I had cuts and bled that much; how were there no needles or stitches involved?- his best friend explained he used needles, but only when Oliver was knocked out. Smiling, the brunette teen congratulated : Smart move. And thanks.- his brother flashed him a smile and the other biy in the room shrugged : At least I don'thave stitches. ..- once glance at Kaz's face made him sigh and ask: How many did you have to give me? - as my crush examined his stomach, his best friend confessed : Ten. Scar free. And I HAD too.-smiling, Oliver spoke: Thanks, Tuna Kazeroll. I'm not mad. Don't worry.- they hugged as I internally squealed. Their friendship is SERIOUS goals. After a while, Kaz asked: You ok?- smiling, he tranquilized: Doesn't even hurt. Great work, Bud!- smiling, Kaz corrected : Thanks, but I didn't mean physically. ..- turns out he was also ok, thankfully. Kaz left to set a Topple the Tower game for them with Bree's stuff, which could only end in disaster; and Oliver turned to me: Thanks for all your help back there and here; Dessie. You really calmed me down.

by now he had tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear and sent shivers down my spine at his tender touch. I smiled, breath initially hitched at my throat : Of course! I'm just glad you're ok and that Skylar and Kaz knew what they were doing. All I could think of was keeping you calm.- he smiled : And that was great. Hey, sorry about coming to you for advice on your sister. I know it might sound weird, but I realized I'm really in love with you. Will you be my girlfriend?- we kissed, only realizing way later tdb we had an audience. Chase, Bree, Kaz, Skylar and Mar. We just shrugged as they clapped and whistled; Kaz and Mar yelling "finally! " and kissed again; blocking out their celebrations and the camera flashes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

Kaz's POV.

After the near death experiences, Oliver and I were on the terrace playing Topple the Tower with Bree's stuff. However, to make sure Oliver's stitches didn't rip, I had officially put him on lounge chair rest and wouldn't let him move.

"Kaz, how are we gonna play if I can't move?" Oliver demanded.

Oliver was really mad. I couldn't blame the guy though. He almost died today.

"Simple. You tell me which ones to move." I said.

"Fine. Move the one on the right two above from the bottom." Oliver said as he pointed at it.

I started moving it and noticed it was a pretty nice picture of Bree, Chase, Adam, Leo and a blonde haired boy. Maybe 13. I very gently pulled it out and put it on the top.

"See? No sweat." I said before turning and pulling out her makeup bag and putting it on the top.

Then I heard the tower crash and I saw that Bree's picture broke.

"Oh no this is not good!" I yelled as I picked it up.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"Bree's picture of her family broke when the tower fell." I said as I picked it up.

Then Bree came onto the terrace.

"My stuff!" She yelled as she ran over to it.

I hid the picture behind my back as she kept looking at the mostly fine pile of girly things.

"Wait. Where is my picture?" She asked.

"What picture?" Oliver asked.

"It's a picture of me and my brothers. We took the picture at the lab, right before we came here. I can't lose it!" Bree yelled.

'How will she react when she finds out it's broken?' I asked myself.

"Kaz, what is behind your back?" She asked.

"Um, um, funny story. It's a..." I trailed off, making her grab it from my hands.

"I can't believe you Kaz!" She yelled, tears starting to come down her face as she stormed off the terrace with the broken picture in her hands.

"Do you think we should go talk to her?" Oliver asked.

"No. She needs to cool off. You need to get back to the couch." I explained as I held my hand out to Oliver.

He grabbed it tightly as I pulled him up and helped him walk to the couch.

Mar's POV.

I walked past Bree and Skylar's room and saw that Bree was crying. I went in there, knowing she needed someone to talk to.

"Hey, are you ok?" I asked.

"No not really." Bree said with tears running down her face.

"What happened?" I asked as I sat down on Skylar's bed with her.

"Kaz and Oliver broke something very special to me." Bree said.

"I'm sorry Bree. Des and Sam have broken a ton of my stuff before. Mostly Sam though. I hate being the oldest." I admitted.

"Who's Sam?" Bree asked.

"Our little brother. He's six." I said.

"You are the oldest?" Bree asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"I'm the oldest one here. I do have a older brother though." Bree said.

"I know." I said.

"How?" She asked.

"Oh I mean, I don't know." I said.

That was close. Really close. She almost found out.

"His name is Adam. And he is not the brightest." Bree said before weakly laughing.

"So what did the boys break?" I asked, not wanting to give off Des's and my secret.

"A picture of me and my brother's before Chase and I came here." Bree said as she should me the picture.

It was totaled. The frame was spilt and the glass on the front was shattered. Seeing Kaz walk in, I decided to give them some alone time, because I really wanted Braz to happen.

Bree's POV.

"Hey Kaz." I said sadly as I wiped my running mascara off my face.

"Bree, are you ok?" Kaz asked.

"I will be." I said sadly.

"Bree, I'm so sorry. If I knew how important that picture was, I wouldn't have used it at all." Kaz explained.

"It's alright. I just...I like to look at it when I start missing Adam and Leo. It makes me feel better." I explained.

The next thing I knew, Kaz had tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear and was gazing in my eyes.

"I...I love you...Bree." Kaz said with a shaky voice.

He then put his hand behind my head and gently pushed my face to his. It was the best kiss I had ever had. I kissed him back and I heard someone yell.

"Finally!"

Kaz and I looked to see Mar and Des watching us.

"Those two seem a bit off." Kaz said.

"Kaz...you are a bit off." I admitted as I kissed him again.

 **Sweet Braz! I love that couple!**

 **You guys are gonna get two chaps tonight because Ali wrote hers earlier!**

 **Thanks for all the support regarding my mom. It really means a lot.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	8. Chapter 8

Mama Bree

Oliver's pov

Well, the Topple the Tower with Bree's stuff ended up being a bad idea. She freaked out big time. She yelled for like an hour; before going to the room she shared with Skylar, Mar and my Dessie. Also, Kaz wouldn't even let me move my own pieces; he had me practically on bed rest. Except for we were in the terrace; so it was more like lounge chair rest. Anyway, finally admitting he was in love with her, my best friend realized he needed to fix things and ask her soon. So, he decided to go buy her presents, and called: Chase, Skylar, Mar, come here a bit!- once they arrived; he asked them to go with him to help him pick out a present for Bree, for when he asks her to be his girlfriend. Shocked, I demanded: What about ME?! I'm your best friend! I should be going to help you!- he laid a hand on my shoulder: Down boy. You can't go because I need you to rest; and not be moving, walking and all that. We don't want those stitches to explode. But Des is staying with you.- that was enough to make me smile; calmed down with the thought of my girlfriend. Then I spoke: Wait. Where's Bree gonna be?- we've all heard the stories of "Mama Bree", the mother hen. Poor Chase has been trapped in her coop more than a few times. And I didn't want to be next. Looking nervous and feigning laughter, my best friend spoke: About that... She's gonna stay here... Taking care of you.- my reaction was to groan; and Chase clapped my shoulder, a pained look on his face: Ooh. That's tough. First time I've been there it was bad. Second time around it was awful. Last time? Purely unbearable. So, by the time we come back; your sanity will most likely be gone.- lovely. Not much later, my beautiful black-haired and green-eyed beauty came over and snuggled up to me. Now THIS, I can work with. After we kissed about a million times; the terrace door opened; revealing Bree; clad in white from head to toe; stethoscope around her neck; laryngoscope, tongue depressors and otoscope hanging from her lab coat pocket. Her sparkly medical bag held many other medical instruments; none of which were fake. At least there were no needles or anything that required any blood work other than pressure cuffs. Still, this was spiraling out of control very quickly. Looking at my girlfriend, I raised my eyebrow; silently questioning Bree's sanity. Dessie shrugged, and I spoke: Bree. WHAT are you doing?- my mistake. She squinted her eyes at me and all but yelled: My name is Dr. Davenport.- and I'm dead. She began to take my vitals, and I tried to maintain my patience. Wasn't really working. Taking a deep breath, I spoke, surprisingly calm: Br- she shot me a look and I restarted: Dr. Davenport; I got cut in the stomach, and have stitches. That's all there is to it. You don't need to do all this.- as she checked my pulse; she simply ordered: Hush, my child. This is protocol.- in frustration, I just dropped my head on my girl's lap; to which she responded by playing with my hair. The bionic teen spoke: Stay where you are, Oliver, this is perfect. Let me check inside your ears..- my yell was muffled by my Dessie's lap, so Bree couldn't fully understand: Are you KIDDING me?!- once she had checked my eyes, my throat, my heart, lungs, blood pressure, and many other things; I again tried to reason with her; when she was taking my temperature: Dr. Davenport; I don't have a fever or sickness. I have stitches. On my stomach. Other than that, I'm perfectly fine.- my patience was long gone; as Bree's "Dr. Davenport" side is worse than Chase's Spike. I was also annoyed because she's been taking my temperature every. Two. Minutes. Speaking up again, yet more scared to do so, I asked: Why do you keep checking my temperature all the time? I told you, I don't have a fever.- not looking up from the thermometer, she replied: It's a sign of infection.- closing my eyes then slowly opening them again, I commented: You know you could just look, right?!- my girlfriend took a break from kissing my neck and advised: Yeah, I won't bite you. Just, if you ARE going to look at his stomach; stay away from the table so you won't hit your head when you faint.- she looked, and didn't faint thankfully. Dessie however, swooned a bit. After a few more weeks, er, minutes of being put through my teammate's "protocol examination" she declared a break; somehow not hearing my sigh of relief. It was lunch time. She came back quickly, only allowing enough time for ten kisses; and brought lunch. Spaghetti. To my surprise and pure relief, Bree spoke: Ok, since I need to type up your medical file, I'll let you and Des have some time alone. - blinking, I actually had to pinch myself in order to believe she'd actually said that. We enjoyed it, of course; even recreating the iconic Lady and the Tramp scene. Soon we went back to kissing, my reward for controlling myself during Bree's reign as Dr. Davenport. Speaking of Bree, she just got back. Time for more checkups, yay! My squeezing of my girl's hand was becoming more and more frequent; something that didn't go unnoticed by the brunette girl: Oliver are you in pain? You poor thing; let me get you some meds.- after I convinced her I didn't need them, she checked my heart rate for the umpteenth time and mouthed to my girlfriend: Help.- coming to my rescue, the raven-locked beauty spoke: He looks like he needs a nap, Bree. Wouldn't that be a good thing?- thankfully she agreed, and I gladly collapsed asleep near my Dessie. And THEN, the torture began. I had nightmare after nightmare. About my Dad, and my Mom; now the evil villain Mr. Terror. The worst part is I couldn't even wake up! It was like that night shift at Mighty Med; with those literally deadly nightmares. I could feel the tears cascading down my cheeks.

Des's pov

Once Bree and I noticed Oliver was shaking and crying; not to mention whimpering "Mom" or "Daddy" here and there; we began to frantically try to awake him; Bree adamant about not shaking him too hard because of the stitches. Achieving nothing; I had an idea. Reversing Sleeping Beauty, I kissed him; and he thankfully woke up; telling us what happened as we comforted him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

Chase's POV.

Something was up with Mar and Des. I knew they didn't belong here. They just showed up in our penthouse for dang sake! I had no idea where they were from though, and I intended to find out. I started following Mar around since Oliver and Des were a couple and all they did was kiss. Not to mention I found out Bree was dating Kaz! I had no time for romance, even if Mar was a bit cute. Besides, she was a gymnast, I highly doubt she wanted me...plus I had to find out where she was from since I highly doubted the bionics thing. She had only "demonstrated" her powers when she showed us, yet didn't do anything on the mission...of course, that may have been my fault. Anyway, time to go CSI on this one. I found Mar doing something on her I-phone...well, trying to. Mission command doesn't have the best WiFi.

"This is crazy! Connect stupid WiFi!" Mar yelled at her phone as she slammed it on the console.

"Wow, you are not in a good mood." I laughed.

"Shut up Chase. Why is the Wi-Fi so bad?" She demanded.

"Maybe because you are below the earth surface. Just a guess." I suggested.

"And another thing, you have been following me around ALL WEEK! What are you doing?!" Mar yelled.

"I...I...I..." I stuttered.

"What!? Spit it out!" Mar yelled as she shook me by the shoulders.

"Stop!" I yelled.

She let me go, but crossed her arms and glared at me.

"The reason I'm following you around is because...I know you and Des are not from here. I don't believe the the bionics alibi. You are hiding something!" I yelled, pointing at her.

"Whattttt? That's...that's crazy!" Mar said in a high pitched tone.

"You're lying!" I yelled.

"You wanna know why my voice got like that?!" Mar questioned.

"Yes!" I yelled.

Mar then grabbed the front of my shirt, pulled me closer and pressed her lips on mine. I didn't kiss her back, but I didn't fight it. After a full minute, she let go of me and quit.

"That's why Chase Davenport." Mar said angrily as she stormed out of mission command.

"Mar wait!" I yelled as I grabbed her arm and kept her from leaving mission command.

"What!?" Mar yelled.

I then leaned in and kissed the heck out of Mar. She kissed me back just the same. After a few minutes, we heard someone come in the hyper lift and heard.

"Uh oh, lovebird zone."

Mar and I looked over to see Bree and Kaz.

"Red alert! Red alert! Abandon mission!" Kaz yelled.

Bree rolled her eyes and smiled at Kaz.

Mar just whispered.

"Ignore them."

And kissed me again.

 **Finally! Chase and Mar are together!**

 **Next chapter is Aliqueen16's!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	10. Chapter 10

The End Of Stitches, The Start Of Surprises  
Oliver's pov

I had missed out on three training sessions because of these stitches. Needless to say, I was annoyed. Every time I'd ask Kaz if I could train, it was always no no no. It was a miracle he allowed me to get off the couch, lounge chair or my bed. The girls were having a spa day out on the terrace and Chase was down in Mission Command.

Suddenly, someone walked into the room; and I turned towards the door and smiled: Hey, Kaz.- he sat down next to me: Hey, Bud. So, I never asked you how it was two days ago, with my Baby Bree.- groaning at the memory, I rolled my eyes: Horrifying. She went completely nuts. Dressed in white; full completely real doctor kit; except for nothing with needles or related to blood work thankfully. When I asked what she was doing and called her Bree, she freaked out and yelled that her name was Dr. Davenport.- snickering, my best friend teased: Seems like I missed a great show!- playfully smacking him, I went on: There's more.

Once I told everything up until lunch; he smiled knowingly at the mention of the main course of the meal: Did you two reenact the movie?- smirking at the memory, I fist bumped him: You know we did.

Once the story was finished; he stared blankly at me, mouth ajar: She did ALL that?!- as I nodded, he spoke: You poor child.- at the term child, I had to raise my eyebrow at my best friend: I'm three days older than you. Who're you calling child?- after playfully sticking our tongues out at each other, I teased: Yup. And as for the wedding saying in sickness and in health; for your own good I hope you're the healthy one.- he nodded and I started sulking: Kazzy... When are these stitches going to come off?! I haven't trained in DAYS!- with no verbal response, my best friend yanked my blue shirt up and examined my stomach; not resisting the urge to tickle my most ticklish spot, my ribs.

As I laughed and succeeded in getting away from his ticklish grasp, he smiled: Today, actually.- my reaction was instant: YEAASS! Now Bree can't go all psycho on me anymore!- knowing he'd have to knock me out because of the needles, Kaz asked: Do you want me to use the humane way or the hilarious way?- upon being told the hilarious way consisted on me smelling his deadly toxic gym shows; I pleaded: Humane way! Humane way!- using gas anesthesia; he soon had me out cold.

Kaz's pov

Once he was knocked out, I got straight to work; finishing quickly. Instead of my original idea of pouring cold water on him to wake him up, I called out towards the terrace; calling Des's attention: Hey Princess Charming! Mind waking up your Sleeping Beauty?- obviously she didn't, and after she kissed him, he was awake quicker than lightning.

Once she'd left, Oliver asked me: How were the stitches already ready to come off?- shrugging, I spoke: Super fast healing stitches. Got them from...- knowing neither of us wanted to say the name of the place we called a second home; now left in ruins; he spoke: Yeah. I know.- soon it was time for training, and Oliver was finally allowed to join in.

Oliver's pov

The rest of the team and Mar and Des were already down in Mission Command when Kaz and I came down in the hyper lift. Smiling, Chase asked: Oliver! You gonna train today?- once I nodded, he smiled: Good. We've missed you.- smiling, I replied: Thanks. I've missed the training, but I didn't have a say in anything so...- once Chase, Kaz and I started training; we quickly took off our already sweaty shirts. At the sight; Bree and Mar quickly sat down. My girl however; laid completely down.

After a while, we were talking and goofing off; us boys no longer shirtless. Mar looked at me, her eyes twinkling: So Oliver; who was worse? Bree or Kaz?- my reply came quick: Can't decide. Between Dr. Davenport and Mr. Wouldn't Let Me Move; it's a pretty close call.- smirking, my girl asked: How about the one who wouldn't let you talk? How evil was she?- using the method through which she wouldn't let me talk, a kiss; I teased: The evilest.

Suddenly we heard a crash coming from the terrace and Skylar and Kaz spoke in unison: Speaking of evilest; look!- all of us turned to look; only to come face to face with Mr. Terror. Chase spoke first: What's he doing here?- taking apart the disguise, mom spoke: I'm actually a she. My name's Bridget, and I'm Oliver's mother.- the bionics looked at me and I shrugged: It's not something I brag about.- in the background I heard Mar whisper to my girl: That's gonna be your mother in law. Good luck to you.- hearing that, our nemesis went over to them and grabbed Des, holding her in front of her.

The raven locked beauty looked terrified; and that made rage bubble up inside me. Turning to my best friend, I spoke; anger showing in my voice: Can I fight NOW?!- once he nodded; he hid in the kitchen; making the rest of the group follow him.

I was going to use a newly discovered power; electricity blasts; which I discovered when Kaz and I were talking the day before and I exasperatedly threw my arms in the air after he denied my plea to be put off bed rest. Three blasts later; Mr. Terror was gone; and we were at peace.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

Mar's POV.

Did I really just kiss Chase? Oh my gosh I kissed Chase! And he kissed me back! And Des was always saying bad stuff about my boyfriends! Speaking of which, I missed the guy I was about to ask out...he was so tall, and ripped, and I gotta stop. But I missed mom and dad and even Sam. Maybe I should go talk to Des. I found her and she and Oliver were cuddling on the couch, watching a movie.

"Oliver!" I yelled.

He freaked and fell off the couch before standing up.

"What what happened?!" He asked as he and Des directed their attention to me.

"Chase and Kaz need you in the boy's room! It's a emergency!" I yelled.

Oliver sprinted to the boys room and I sat down on the couch beside Des.

"You lied to my Olipop, didn't you?" Des questioned.

"I needed to talk to you, but I can't when you are talking about Oliver's non existent abs." I explained.

"Take that back!" Des yelled as she grabbed a sofa pillow and hit me with it.

"You just declared war, Destiny!" I yelled as I grabbed a pillow and hit Des with it hard.

"How would you like it if I said something about your little Chase wasey, Maria?!" Des yelled as she hit me again.

"I don't call him that!" I yelled as I hit Des again.

Then I heard two sets of footsteps running down the stairs as we kept hitting each other.

"Break it up! Break it up!" Chase yelled as he took our pillows from us and Oliver pinned us down gently, but hard enough to keep us down. After a few minutes, Oliver got off of us.

"Sorry Dessie." Oliver said as he got off my sister.

"It's ok Olipop." Des smiled.

"What is going on?" Chase demanded as he crossed his arms.

"Nothing is wrong. I needed to talk to Des, it didn't go well. I'm out of here." I said as I got off the couch and went out to the terrace. I heard Oliver say to Chase.

"Man you got a tough girl."

I looked at the stars and sighed. I wish I could've just talked to Des without fighting with her. After awhile, I heard someone knock on the frame of the glass. I wiped my hair and turned to see Chase holding something.

"What is that?" I asked.

"I brought you dinner. You have been sitting out here for hours, almost in a trance. Are you ok?" Chase asked as he put my plate on the table.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine." I lied as I pushed my hair behind my ear.

"Alright then. See you later I guess." Chase said as he left.

After a few more minutes, I saw Des sit on the chair beside me.

"I don't want to hear it Des." I said as I crossed my arms.

"What did you want to ask me?" Des asked.

"I'm...I'm homesick. I can stand being in Australia by myself for two weeks at a gymnastics torment, but I can't stand two days in a TV show away from everyone." I admitted.

"Mar, I'm homesick too. But we don't even know how to get back. You need to stay calm." Des explained.

"But what if we can't get back? What if we are stuck in this TV show forever?" I asked.

"We will get out Mar. I promise." Des said as she put her arm around my shoulder.

Back in the real world.

Sam's POV.

Maria and Destiny has disappeared two nights ago. The last time we saw them was when they were watching Elite Force together late at night. Being bored of listening to my parents call the FBI and police, I decided to watch Mickey mouse, but when I turned on the TV, it was still on Disney XD. I was about to change it when i realized I saw Maria and Destiny in Elite Force! I ran to go get dad and mom.

"Mom! Dad!" I yelled as I burst into the kitchen.

They were talking to someone in the kitchen.

"Maria and Destiny are in the TV! In Elite Force!" I yelled.

The other guy looked at me strangely, making mom quickly get up and come to me.

"Kids these days, crazy imaginations am I right?" Mom weakly laughed before leading me out of the room.

"I'm not making it up mom! I'm not!" I yelled.

"Sam, I know you miss your sisters, but this isn't some movie where the main characters get sucked into the TV. It's reality. The police are looking for your sisters, and that's all we can do." Mom explained.

"But they are in the TV!" I yelled.

"Sam, that's enough. I don't want to hear anymore of this. Go upstairs." Mom said.

I trudged off to my room thinking.

'Why doesn't anyone believe me?'

 **Mar and Des are homesick! And Sam is the only one who knows where Mar and Des are!**

 **Thanks to everyone for checking out this collaboration and I hope you continue to enjoy it!**

 **You guys get two chapters today!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	12. Chapter 12

Our Mission  
Des's pov

After we realized we were feeling homesick, my sister and I were talking in our room. She sighed: Soo... What do we do?- my voice quiet, nearing tears; I spoke: We go home.- pulling on the sleeves of her white blouse, my older sister asked: How?! What do we do? Why are we being held captive here?

Suddenly, my sister's eyes shone: I got it! Remember the movie 17 again?- already swooning, I replied: DO I remember 17 again, DO I remember 17 again... It has Zac Efron; what do you think?! I've watched it more than 5 times; of COURSE I remember it!

She smiled at me suggestively and I caught on to what she was getting to: Oh, so we need to do something before we can leave; just like Mike. But what?

She sighed: I really don't know...- then she looked at my outfit and asked, eyebrow raised: Is that Oliver's jacket, from Holding Out For A Hero?- slightly blushing, I replied: Maybe...- then I sniffed the fabric, and smiled: It still smells like him…- we talked a bit more about how we'd get back home; then I noticed something out the window: Mar, look! Am I crazy or are those stars moving around?- standing next to me, looking as baffled as I did, she replied: Both.

We stood at our bedroom window, gawking at the sky, jaws dropped and eyes wide. Somehow, the stars formed a shape that depicted the Elite Force and the two of us defeating Roman and Riker; but the image disappeared quickly; and before we could process what had just happened; the stars formed another picture; showing Bridget good again. Those two accomplishments were what we needed to help the Elite Force obtain before we could return home to Mom, Dad and Sam.

Voicing my thoughts, my older sister spoke: Well, we can help defeat Roman and Riker, but turn Bridget good again? We are stuck here forever; it's a lost cause!- suddenly our boys came in and asked: What's a lost cause?- thinking quickly, I replied: Getting Kaz to stop talking about the pig you promised him.- they seemed to buy it and my boy asked, eyes on me: Is that my jacket?- smirking playfully and kissing him, I replied: It WAS..- the night ended with all seven of us watching TV.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

Mar's POV.

"Des, we have to tell them." I said as I followed my sister into the kitchen to get breakfast.

"Not right now!" She yelled.

"Well duh not right now. It's like 6 in the morning. I meant today." I explained.

"Tell us what?" We heard a voice asked.

I screeched, threw the cereal box onto the floor and saw Chase looking at us suspiciously.

"It's something that involves everyone." I explained.

"Yeah, but Mar, I'm gonna post that thing with the cereal box on YouTube. You look hilarious!" Des laughed.

"You videoed it?!" I yelled as I tried to snatch her phone.

"Yep!" She laughed.

I grabbed her wrist and we did a reenactment of when Chase and Oliver were fighting over the electric field destabiliser. She held on to her phone and yelled.

"Mine!"

"Hey! When you two are done acting like two little kids, we will be waiting for you in mission command doing our morning training." Chase explained as I saw the rest of the elite force show up excluding Kaz.

"Where's Kaz?" Des asked.

"Did he sleep in again? He needs to stop doing that Chase!" Bree yelled as she hit Chase in the arm.

"He doesn't wake up! He's like Bob!" Chase yelled back.

"Now who's acting like little kids?" I asked.

"I'll go get him." Bree groaned as she sped up the stairs.

She came back a few minutes later with Kaz after Oliver, Skylar and Chase went downstairs.

"Why did you wake me up Bree?" Kaz whined.

"Chase needs us in mission command for training. Just be glad you fell asleep in your clothes from yesterday." Bree explained.

"Chase will make me change anyway." Kaz explained as he and Bree got in the hyper lift.

Des and I finished breakfast and got dressed. Bree and Skylar had taken us shopping recently, so we had our own clothes now. I put on a pair of black jeans, black sneakers, a purple lacy top and a pair of black earrings. Des had put on a dark green t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans and I a pair of white sneakers. Then we went down to mission command to see that the boys weren't wearing shirts while training again. Knowing Des was starting to sway, I helped her sit down while I leaned on the console. Then they finished and slid their shirts back on, much to Des's disappointment, at least with Oliver. Everyone sat down around the console.

"Des and Mar have a announcement for us." Chase started.

"Guys...we are gonna help with Roman and Riker..." I started and looked at Des.

"And turn Mr. Terror good again." She finished.

"That's impossible. Not Roman and Riker, but turn a villain good again? Not possible." Chase immediately said.

"Well, what about Douglas?" Bree asked her brother.

"Douglas is just Mr. Davenport's weird brother. He doesn't count." Chase insisted.

"Says the guy who was close to joining him." Bree smiled.

That shut Chase right up as Oliver walked over to Des.

"You guys...are gonna turn my mother good again?" He asked with hope glimmering in his eyes.

"Yes we are baby." Des smiled.

"Or it'll backfire and we all die." I added, making everyone glare at me. Then I said. "I'm just saying."

 **Wahoo!**

 **New chapter!**

 **I hurt my right hand twice in the past 24 hours, so I'm trying to write, but please don't get mad at me.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	14. Chapter 14

Visitors and Ego Wars

(A/N: thanks to Susz for most of the hilarious dialogues. Two people visit the Elite Force... Who?)

Oliver's pov

Kaz, Bree, Skylar, Chase, Mar, Des and I were on the couch relaxing, when Big D came back for a visit.

Immediately noticing the two girls, he asked: Who ARE they?!- speaking quickly and rather nervously, Chase replied, causing Davenport to glare: They're a...Science experiment for Oliver and I!- picking up where he left off, I emended: Yeah, hologram girlfriends! They act like the real thing so much!- instantly, my girl shot me an annoyed look and Mar slapped Chase's shoulder. Rubbing his sore shoulder, the bionic spoke: See?

Trying to turn Big D's attention from Mar and Des, Bree asked: So, how's Tasha doing?- it worked. He smiled: She's great, Kira should be here in about two months.- we made more small talk before Davenport left to go swim in his private pool. Chase and Bree went down to Mission Command for a while. Not long after, someone from mine, Kaz's and Skylar's past appeared before us, obviously having used a wormhole transporter.

Getting up instantly, Kaz, Sky and I ran towards the newcomer: Horace!- he greeted Skylar first: How's my little Connecticut?- she grinned from ear to ear: I got my powers back!- hugging her, he spoke: Great!- my best friend went up to him next: Horace! How've you been?!- giving the brunette a hug, the doctor replied: Good, better now that I'm seeing you three again.- going over to the man I saw as a father figure; the only parent I had left; I smiled: Horace!- he hugged me tightly: Oliver! I heard Mr. Terror escaped, have you guys seen anything?

We all nodded, but I was the one to speak: Oh yeah, we had a surprise visit. But we defeated her. - he nodded, smiling: Good. - then he spoke again: And, I know you boys took the super fast healing stitches from Mighty Med, but I hope you haven't had to use them...

Now Kaz took over, sighing, hands on my shoulders: Actually... We used them once. Oliver scratched himself pretty badly against a coral reef.- after my best friend told the story, Horace was quick to notice the few tears in my eyes and motioned for me to go to him; since he knew the whole incident brought back memories of my Dad.

While rubbing circles on my back, he whispered: Hey, hey... It's ok; just let it all out... - once I'd recomposed myself, I spoke: Kaz fixed me up with Skylar helping him. - once he saw there was no scarring and that the recovery was complete; he congratulated Kaz and Skylar.

He met Mar, then turned to Des: I'm guessing you're Oliver's girlfriend?- nodding, she spoke: It's nice to meet you, Horace.- raising my eyebrow, I asked: What tipped you off?- he laughed: You two are STILL holding hands.- we all laughed at that.

We realized Chase and Bree were back when Horace turned towards the hyper lift and spoke: Ugh, you again!- throwing his hands in the air in exasperation, our former Mission Leader asked: What did I do?!- waving his hand dismissively, the bridge lover replied: Oh nothing, you are just the most impolite superhero I have met the entire time I've been a doctor!- now exasperated as well, Bree defended her brother: He was unconscious!

Finally finished swimming in the Davenpool, Big D came up and noticed the newcomer : Who's he?- Kaz and I explained he used to be our boss at Mighty Med when we took Chase there. I spoke: Kaz wouldn't have been able to save Chase if it weren't for Horace's training and devices.- going over to Horace, Davenport spoke: Thank you for helping Kaz save my son.

Smiling, the healer known as Caduceo replied: No problem.- noticing the coffee mug that showed a bit of Horace's ego, Davenport challenged him to an ego competition. To see whose ego was the biggest. Oh, boy...

They've been gloating about themselves and making kissy faces at their reflections in the mirror for about twenty minutes before Davenport declared himself the Davenwinner, for having the biggest Davenego.

Once that was out of the way, they quickly became good friends, Big D sharing stories about him and the bionic kids; Horace doing the same with his adventures with Kaz, Sky and me.

Davenport's pov

Wow. Horace and I have so much in common, it's not even funny. And seeing his bond with Skylar, Oliver and Kaz; treating them as his own kids... It's something special, really. Especially since, technically and emotionally speaking, he's the only parent Oliver has left; with his Dad being deceased and his Mom being a... psychopath? Is that an ok word? I don't know. All I know is I had an idea.

Speaking up, I turned to my new friend: Horace, did I hear you say you didn't really have a place to call your own?- he nodded and I went on: And you know I'm good at curing bionics, but I'm not as good with superhero science and medicine. So, along with Kaz and Oliver knowing how to do that, I was hoping that you'd stay with us as a superhero doctor as well? Seeing how you serve as a father figure to Skylar, Oliver and Kaz and all...

The smiles on Horace, Skylar, Oliver and Kaz's faces were enough to being a grin to my face as Horace accepted. While they hugged the bridge-loving doctor, the three superheroes mouthed to me: Thank you.- smiling, I replied: No problem.- soon we went to bed.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15.

Mar's POV.

Chase, Des, Oliver and I were playing monopoly when we heard the mission alert. We ditched the game and ran downstairs. I saw Skylar, Bree, Kaz and Mr. Davenport come downstairs as well. Mr. Davenport opened the mission alert.

"It's a huge fire in a apartment building. You guys have to go now." Mr. Davenport said.

The team went to go get their suits and after they came back, we followed them to the mission site.

-Time skip-

"Oh wow, this looks really bad." I said as I looked at the burning building.

"Ok, I'll use my molecular kinsiese and Oliver will use his super strength to help me free the civilians, Bree and Skylar, you will be speeding them out, Kaz, help Bree and Skylar. Des, set up a base for the people we rescue. Mar, help take care of the people who don't need much or any medical attention. Any questions?" Chase asked.

"Yeah when am I getting my pig?" Kaz asked.

Chase rolled his eyes and they went into the building. Des started setting up the base and I started helping everyone. At one point, I saw a little boy who looked like Sam and just about lost it. Bree, Kaz and Skylar came out.

"That's the last of them." Bree said.

"Good. Where are Oliver and Chase?" I asked.

"They were just behind us." Skylar realized.

"Let's give them a few minutes." Kaz suggested.

After a few minutes, I started heading towards the building, but someone grabbed my hand.

"Mar don't!" Des yelled with tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm going in. The boys have been in there way to long. They will die if we wait much longer." I explained.

"Mar! You can't!" Des yelled

"Des, I have to." I explained.

"No Mar. Let me go with you." Des said as she held tightly to my hand.

"Des, you are not coming with me. I have to protect my little sister...not the other way around. I'll save them. I promise." I smiled before she let go of my hand and I ran into the building.

I was immediately blinded by smoke and my lungs burned. I saw Oliver and Chase on the ground, coughing hard.

"Are you guys ok?!" I yelled before coughing.

I grabbed Oliver and Chase and started to get them out when I saw a beam about to fall. I pushed the boys as far as possible before the beam fell and it hit me hard. My vision went dark almost immediately.

Chase's POV.

"No! Mar! Answer me!" I yelled, still coughing as I weakly tried to pull the beams off my girlfriend.

"Chase. Let me." Oliver said as he used his super strength to get the beam off of her.

I gasped when I saw her. I knelt down to check her pulse and luckily she was still alive.

"Chase we have to go." My friend warned as I saw the ceiling in the next room collapse.

I lifted Mar onto my shoulders with help from Oliver and we ran out of the building as fast as our legs could take us. We got out and I laid Mar on the ground. Des came over and saw her sister, making her break into tears. Oliver immediately hugged her tightly.

"We need to get back to the penthouse." I said while wheezing and coughing.

Des grabbed onto Skylar and I grabbed onto Bree. Kaz also held onto Bree, Oliver picked up Mar and held onto Skylar. Then they immediately sped all of us back to the penthouse. Oliver put Mar on the couch gently as I continued to cough.

"Are you ok Chase?" Bree asked.

I was about to answer yes when I fell to the floor and my vision dimmed before going completely black.

Bree's POV.

"Is he ok?" Kaz asked.

"I think so. I'm pretty sure he just passed out from the lack of oxygen. He just needs to rest." I explained before putting him on our new couch.

Skylar handed me a oxygen mask and I quickly thanked her before putting it over my brother's face. Now we just needed them to wake up.

In the real world.

Sam's POV.

I had been watching Elite Force every Wednesday since Des and Mar disappeared and today's episode was about a fire...I saw my oldest sister go into the building with Des making sure she didn't, and she did anyway. I screamed for my parents and showed them the episode.

"So Sam wasn't making this up?" I heard my dad whisper to my mom.

"Yes. My guess is that they simply got offered to be in a few episodes. They'll be back soon then." My mom whispered back.

"So now do you believe me?" I asked.

"Yes we do Sam." My mom smiled, then told my dad to call off the searches.

 **I only thought up this idea this morning (with help from Ali) but it came out pretty well!**

 **Next chapter is Aliqueen's!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16.

Oliver's POV.

"How are they?" I asked as I came upstairs with my arm wrapped around my girl.

She had been so scared for her sister and the only thing that would calm her down was me kissing her and that only lasted for a few minutes.

"Chase is still unconscious but his vitals are almost normal. His oxygen intake is the only thing I'm really worried about." Bree explained.

"How about..." I trailed off, trying not to upset Des.

"She's in pretty bad shape. Horace and Mr. Davenport are taking care of her downstairs." Skylar filled in.

"Is she?..." Does started, but trailed off.

"She's almost definitely gonna live." Kaz smiled.

"That's good." I said as I slightly squeezed Des's arm.

"Yeah. I'll be in my room." Des said as she took my hand off her shoulder and left.

"Did she just...leave you?" Kaz asked.

"No! She just...had to calm down." I explained.

"You should go talk to her." Skylar said.

Then we heard a groan and we saw Chase, who was still on the couch, waking up.

"Uhh what happened?" Chase groaned as he sat up and took off the oxygen mask.

Bree put it back on his face and held his hand.

"This is gonna be a lot for you to take in, but we were on a mission and Mar risked her life for you." Bree explained.

"She's dead?!" Chase yelled.

"No! No she isn't dead. She's just hurt pretty badly." Bree assured her brother.

"Ok...oh no." Chase said.

"What's wrong?" Skylar asked as Bree left.

"She's gonna turn into Dr. Davenport!" Chase groaned.

I laughed as I recalled what Chase and probably Mar were gonna go through.

"Have fun buddy." I smiled as I patted him on the shoulder before going upstairs to talk to Des.

I went upstairs to see Des sitting on the bed. I sat down beside her and she shot me a small smile before I noticed the tears running down her cheeks.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Mar. I shouldn't have let her go in." Des said as more tears seemed to fall out of her beautiful green eyes.

"Des, it's ok. Your sister is ok." I told her.

"She went in to save you guys...but wouldn't let me go. She doesn't trust me." Des said as she laid on my shoulder.

"She does trust you. I have seen how you guys interact. You know, when you aren't hitting each other with pillows. It's because she cares about you to much to lose you." I explained.

"I care about her the same way. She is my big sister after all and my best friend. She just doesn't see it." Des said as she picked up one of the pillows on the bed and held it to her chest.

"It's gonna be ok. I'm gonna get to work on dinner and watch Chase get tortured by Dr. Davenport. You gonna come with me?" I asked as I held my hand out for her to grab onto.

"Sure. This is gonna be good." She smiled as we ran down the stairs, laughing and holding each others hands.

When we got downstairs, we immediately heard Chase complaining about getting his temperature taken for the 50th time. At least I had Des to comfort me while I was being tortured. Chase's girlfriend was unconscious underneath the earth's surface. Then I got started on dinner and I saw Horace come up the hyper lift.

"Please tell me there is some news on my girlfriend that'll take my mind off this!" Chase begged.

"She is fine. She will probably wake up in a hour or two." Horace explained.

"Thanks goodness. How is she?" Chase asked.

"Well, for being crushed by a 600 pound beam, she is surprisingly good condition. She is still injured though, and for some reason, really sensitive to sounds at the moment. If you guys want to see her, go downstairs and be quiet." Horace explained.

"We will. Thanks Horace." Chase said before Bree pulled a reflex hammer out of her bag.

"Nothing is wrong with my reflexes Bree!" He yelled in annoyance.

"It's Dr. Davenport and you know it!" Bree yelled.

"You know, when it's not happening to me, it's actually really funny." I realised and Kaz, Skylar and Des nodded in agreement with huge grins as Horace went downstairs.

-Time skip-

Chase's POV.

"Bree, I mean, Dr. Davenport, I'm fine! Mr. Davenport said that yesterday!" I yelled as my sister proceeded to check my heartbeat for the 572th time. Yeah I counted. And they said she even did while I was asleep.

"I'm just checking before I proceed to release your bed rest" Bree said in a professional tone as she put a thermometer in my mouth.

I groaned as my knee started bouncing up and down from being very impatient.

"Dr. Davenport!" I whined.

"Don't talk with a thermometer in your mouth young man!" She scolded before it beeped.

"Well young man. You are realised. Be careful and don't get worked up for a few days." Bree explained.

"Ok just leave me alone." I begged as she went...downstairs.

My poor, poor Mar.

Mar's POV.

I was starting to wake up and I saw a blurred figure near my face.

"Chasey?" I asked, getting hopeful.

"Nope. I'm Dr. Davenport." I heard a familiar voice say.

My eyes fully adjusted and I saw Bree...yay.

"So how are you feeling?" Bree asked.

"Well let's see. My ears are really sensitive, and a 600 pound beam fell on me while I was trying to save my boyfriend's life, making who knows how many injuries, so pretty good I must say." I said sarcastically.

"I will not tolerate sarcasm young lady. I'm sending your boyfriend down here to keep you company after I make sure your vitals are ok." Bree explained as she pulled out her stethoscope.

After taking my temperature, blood pressure, and heartbeat, I saw her reactivate the hyper lift and I saw Chase immediately.

"Mar!" He said as he gently hugged me.

"Hey Chase." I smiled as I hugged him back.

"Has Dr. Davenport been torturing you?" Chase asked with a smirk.

"I don't torture anyone! I help!" Bree protested.

"Not really." I insisted.

"Good. I'm gonna be with you this whole time Mar. Promise." Chase said as he ran his hand through my brown hair.

"Thanks." I smiled at him before grabbing his shirt and pulling him in for a kiss that lasted five minutes.

 **Hey, I said I was gonna update and I did!**

 **You guys are gonna get another chapter because Ali wrote hers a few days ago!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	17. Chapter 17

Plans and Pranks

Oliver's pov

The next morning, Kaz and I were talking to Horace, who spoke: Oliver, you don't like Skylar anymore?! Man, I don't see you for nine months and everything changes! Kaz, you still like Jordan, right?- throwing his hands in the air in annoyance, since everyone back at Logan High thought the same thing and weren't shy about voicing it; my best friend protested: I never DID!- the doctor laughed: I know, I know... I'm just teasing you.

We laughed a bit more until I had to go change out of my pjs and noticed something weird in my closet. Playfully rolling my eyes I called:Dessie!- she appeared quickly, grabbing me from behind : Yes?

Des's pov  
(A/N: there's an ANT Farm reference in here... Can anyone spot it?)

Raising his eyebrow at me, he asked: What did you do with all my shirts and jackets?- feigning innocence, I batted my eyelashes: Why do you think I did something?- he smirked: Because you're my girlfriend and nearly pass out at the sight of me shirtless. So who else would I blame for the disappearance of all my upper attire?

Still keeping my cool, I replied: First of all, there's still a jacket of yours in the penthouse, but it's mine now anyways; so scratch that... And second; they went AWOL? I say we check Canada!- he shook his head: I know you did it, Dessie.

Scoffing, I shot back: Oh, please; Babe. What, you think I got all your shirts and jackets and hid them in an undisclosed location under lock and key? C'mon.- he smirked, a mischievous look in his baby blues: Not gonna confess, huh? Let's see if a bit of torture won't change your mind... I'm giving you a head start. If you're ticklish you should run.

That instantly sent me running, my boyfriend hot on my trail. At one point Chase asked what we were doing and once Oliver explained the reason why he was chasing me and why he was shirtless; Chase said he and Kaz were after their respective girls and shirtless for the same reason. The girls and I had hatched a group prank.

Oliver's pov  
(A/N: Mighty Med reference. Anyone catch it?)

A few minutes later, Chase, Kaz and I had found the girls and trapped them in the corner as Big D, Sky and Horace watched, eating popcorn and filming the scene. The clothes-nappers were tortured mercilessly by their respective boys. After twenty minutes of torture, they told us they hid the shirts in the freezer. All six of us laughing, the boys and I retrieved our clothes; causing our girls to pout.

About two hours later; Bree, Chase, Skylar, Kaz, Mar, Dessie and I were talking on the terrace and I spoke: I know something that might help turn my Mom good again. But you're gonna have to trust me.- as I said the last part, I looked directly at Kaz, Skylar and my Dessie. My plan would take it's toll on them the most.

The three looked worried: What do you have in mind?- my plan left all six skeptical, but Kaz, Sky and Dessie were adamantly against my theory: She's hovered over me protectively my whole life. In the beginning of her evilness her only goal was to keep me safe. Obviously, she kicked it up a few notches, now also seeking world domination; but I think she'll snap out of it if I got hurt. Like, BADLY hurt. Worse than the reef.

Chase raised an eyebrow : One, do you really think it's worth the risk? Two, do you really think it'll work? And three, what exactly do you have in mind?

Des's pov

Tears started to form in his ocean blue eyes, causing Kaz and I to grab his hands, Skylar squeezing his shoulders.

My boy answered the questions from the bionic boy: To get my Mom back, yeah; it's worth it. It HAS to work, it's our best shot. And I'm thinking you, Bree, Kaz and Skylar attack me mercilessly while Mar holds Des back from getting all of you off of me. At some point Mr. Terror WILL go back to being Bridget Black. I KNOW she will. She HAS to! I need my Mom back!

What broke my heart was that Oliver began crying, Kaz and I quick to comfort him. After he recomposed, Bree asked: Do you REALLY think it'll work?- he was quick to reply, his sarcastic side shinning through: This is the woman who made me wear life jackets in the bathtub. I think we have a shot.

Noticing Mar and I weren't surprised at what I'd revealed about my Mom, Chase asked us why; and we had to think fast. Mar luckily had a quick answer ready: He said she's overprotective, then said something an overprotective parent would do. Do the math, Smartest Man In The World.

Oliver's pov

Kaz spoke next, my girl quick to agree: Oliver, this might be too dangerous a plan. You expect us to just keep hurting you until she goes from evil to good again? How badly would you have to get hurt for that to happen?- nodding, Bree spoke: Yeah, she's not herself anymore, Oliver; it's like she's under the Triton App's effect. - seeing as Kaz, the Calderian and I were clueless; she explained: That's an App that can be used in bionic humans that puts you completely under someone's control. And it's usually used for evil.

After I whined, begged and pleaded for a good hour and a half, they reluctantly agreed; but our plan would be put into action later.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18.

Bree's POV.

I had just purchased a game at the nearest Wal-Mart called The couple's game. You and your SO played together to find out if you would be a good couple or not. Since everyone in the penthouse, except Skylar, had a SO, I thought this would be a good idea. I had hidden the game in my purse after I bought it since Kaz and I were shopping together. We were in the elevator and of course he had to click all the buttons.

"Kaz, why would you do that?!" I yelled in annoyance.

"Because it's fun! Look! Boop." He said as he clicked one of the buttons and it lit up.

I rolled my eyes at his childish antics as I waited impatiently for the elevator to stop at our floor. When we got up there, we found out Skylar had just left, which was good, because I didn't want my best friend to be jealous or upset. I saw Des and Oliver watching a movie and Mar and Chase doing some training, but it was on the terrace. Didn't they know that was dangerous? Luckily they were just doing physical stuff and not bionics.

"Hey guys, I bought a game." I smiled.

"Awesome, what is it?" Des asked as she paused the movie and sat down with Oliver.

Mar and Chase soon came into the penthouse, Chase wasn't wearing his shirt and Mar was in a very thin tank top. Both were dripping sweat as they grabbed their water bottles.

"Wow, what were you doing on the roof? It's not like we have a gym out there." Kaz joked.

"We know. We were just doing some martial arts." Mar explained in between gulps of her water.

"Do you guys wanna take a break and play a game with us?" Des asked.

"Sure." Mar said as they both sat down.

"Go sit over there, you two smell terrible!" Kaz yelled.

"So would you if you had been training for 3 hours." Mar fired as she and Chase sat on the opposite end of the table.

"Are you guys hungry?" Des smirked.

"Why would you think that?" Mar asked.

"Because you are like a bottomless pit Mar. You are always hungry." Her sister fired back.

"I'll go get some snacks." Kaz said as he got up.

"Anyway, this game is called the couple's game. You and your S.O team up to see who would be the best couple by answering the question on the card. Who wants to go first?" I asked.

"We will." Mar said as she pulled out a card. "What is your S.O's favorite movie? Simple. Alien gladiators." Mar said.

Chase replied by sticking his face in her hair, making her laugh.

"Our turn. What do you you and your S.O do for fun? We cuddle." Oliver smiledsmiled as he put a protective arm around Des, making her smile.

Kaz just came back with a bag of Cheetos and a bag of Mike and Ike's and Mar and Chase immediately dug in.

"It's our turn Kaz." I said as he sat down.

"Great so I didn't miss anything." Kaz said as he put his arm around me.

"What is your S.O scared of? The dark." I smiled as I put the card down.

"Bree, that was private!" Kaz yelled.

"That does explain the "protection light" in our room." Chase smirked.

"Ok "genius" your turn." Kaz scowled.

Chase pulled one of the cards out.

"Oh boy. Where is your S.O most ticklish?" Chase read.

Mar backed away from him.

"Don't tickle me!" She screamed as she ran out of the room.

"I gotta go get her. But it's her shoulders." Chase said as he ran after Mar.

"Ok, Des, your turn." I pointed out.

"What is one thing you would change about your S.O? His plan to save Mr. Terror." Des admitted as she put the card down.

"Is everyone disapproving of my plan?" Oliver asked.

I nodded and so did Des, making Oliver sigh.

"Our turn. Where was yours and your S.O's third kiss? Playing a bored game with two other couples." Kaz replied.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, but before I could get a answer, he pushed me in and kissed me.

Best game night ever.

 **When I noticed this is my longest story...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **(Sorry about that)**

 **I don't really have anything to say except that I hope you guys like my story Tell me everything and that you guys Wil be getting a special one shot on May 29th. Why, you may ask?**

 **It's my birthday!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	19. Chapter 19

The Talk  
Kaz's pov

It had been two days since Oliver told us his theory about turning his mother good again. Despite our pleas and worries, he remained adamant; certain that the risk would be worth it. Des couldn't get through him, so I NEEDED to talk some sense into that boy. He's leaping before he looks, not thinking, letting his emotions get the best of him... He's being like me! I needed to save him, protect him. I promised I would that one hateful day when we were nine. I wasn't about to break that promise. Not now, not ever.

I quickly set up a game of Topple the Tower and went to look for my best friend. What broke my heart is that I found him in our room, looking at a picture of him, his older sister and his parents. When I touched him on the shoulder, he jumped up a few feet, like if I'd broken him out of a trance, which I probably had.

Turning to face me, he broke out into a grin " Hey, Kaz."

I smiled "Hey, Bud. There's a Topple the Tower game in the terrace. Wanna?"

Smiling, I got up "How can I say no to that?"

We began playing, and Oliver was winning. A few moments later, we decided it was time for a break, and I took the opportunity to talk to him.

"I'm just gonna say it. Your idea about your mom is dangerous, reckless, and just... Stupid. Oliver, you can't go through with it."

He groaned, since it wasn't the first time he'd heard this, and not just from me.

"Kaz, I have to do this. For my Mom."

I shook my head "You don't. Please don't. "

sadly, nothing worked, he was as stubborn as a mule. Oh boy... This was bad.


	20. Chapter 20

The Nightmare  
Bree's pov

I couldn't believe we couldn't convince Oliver to give up on his plan. Not Skylar, not Des, not Kaz... I thought one of them would make him crack! I loved him like a brother, and this was taking it's toll on me.

As it was late, I decided to go to bed. I stepped into my capsule, and drifted off into what would NOT be a peaceful night.

\- Bree's dream sequence-

The team and I were attacking Oliver, Mar was holding Des back from getting us off of him and Mr. Terror was watching it all, her poker face disgusting us.

Oliver was adamant about us continuing, but we were getting worried. By the time we decided to stop, Chase searched for a pulse that wasn't there. Kaz instantly started compressions with Des doing mouth-to-mouth. But it didn't work. He was dead.

Bree's pov

My eyes snapped open, and I panted in relief when I realized it had all been a nightmare. But if he got his way with us carrying out his plan, it could become reality...

Shuddering at the thought, I stepped out of my capsule, Skylar's snores more audible then before; and stood near the lounge chairs on the terrace; lost in my thoughts. Suddenly I heard a familiar voice...

" Bree, what are you doing up?"

My voice shaky and happy, I hugged him:

" Oliver! You're ok! You're alive!"

By then I was crying and shaking in his embrace. I almost lost the teammate I cared about as a friend, brother and/or son. He rubbed soothing circles on my back and asked, perplexed:

"What happened?"

Finally able to talk, I told him about my nightmare and begged him not to follow through with his plan, and hugging me while planting a brotherly kiss on my forehead, he spoke, much to my dismay:

"I have to. It's my only hope. I'll be fine though; she's still my mother. She'll snap out of it. It'll be ok. Don't worry, let's go back to bed."

Looking him in the eyes, I begged:  
"I have five brothers. Adam, Chase, Daniel, Leo, and you. And I love all of you and need all of you to be ok. Don't take that security away from me. Please."

Kissing my forehead and hugging me one more time, he smiled:  
" Sis, I'm not going anywhere. It was just a nightmare. Even when we do the plan, nothing bad will happen. I'll still be right here."

Reluctantly, I allowed him to take me back inside; where we parted ways. I hope he's right.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21.

Mar's POV.

"Does anyone have any ideas to defeat Roman, Riker and Rodissius?" Oliver asked, but was met with 5 head shakes no. Meanwhile, I was deep in thought.

"Mar. Anything?" He asked as he put his hand on my shoulder to snap me out of it.

"Was Rodissius born with his powers?" I asked.

Kaz, Skylar and Oliver nodded.

"Then wouldn't that mean that if we did the same thing you two did with Skylar to get her powers back, it would do the same for Rodissius?" I asked.

"Yes." Oliver said.

"Mar. We are trying to defeat them, not make them more powerful." Chase explained.

"Roman and Riker are only evil because their father lost his powers. If he gets them back, then they won't want vengeance anymore." I explained.

"That's really risky Mar." Des sighed.

"I know. But at this point, we don't have a choice. If we let them get to the other superheroes, then it'll be the end." I explained.

"She's right. We have to do this." Bree realised.

"So are you guys in?" I asked.

"Yeah." Kaz smiled.

"Then let's do this." I smiled back.

"So you two injected me with coal to get my powers back. What is Rodissius's weakness?" Skylar asked the boys.

"Technically it was all Chase! I didn't wanna do it at first!" Oliver protested.

"You wanted to get her powers back in the first place!" Chase yelled back.

"No! You did! You did because you wanted her to be a valuable part of this team!" Oliver yelled.

"She is valuable! I wanted her to be able to protect herself!"

"She can!"

"Boys! Knock it off!" I yelled, making them shut up.

"I'm not mad, but we need to know." Skylar explained.

"I heard all shapeshifters are weak to gold. It makes them have a similar reaction that Skylar did with coal, but they don't die. They just get extremely weak." Oliver explained.

"So we have to get close enough to Rodissius to inject him with gold." Kaz realized.

"Exactly." Chase said.

"But what if it doesn't work?" Des asked

"Rodissius will die and Roman and Riker will kill everyone for taking their father's life." I explained, resulting in six glares. "You asked."

"So we need to restrain Roman and Riker so two of us can use the cyber cloaks and sneak in." Chase explained.

"We should Des. It's our mission." I explained.

"No. It's all of our mission." Chase said.

"Chase, it's mine and Des's." I sighed.

"No it's not!" Chase yelled.

"Yes it is Chase, and I can't explain it to you, but I have to tell you that it is. And if you can't respect us enough to let us. That you think we are spies or something, then fine! But I am doing this. And Des is also." I said as tears started spilling out of my eyes.

"Hey don't volunteer me for this! I would be perfectly fine if someone else did it for me." Des said as she stood by Oliver.

"This is the only way to stop them Chase. This is the only way for us to get home. So you will let me do this." I explained with my natural determination coming into it.

"Fine. You and Des will use the cyber cloaks and sneak in. Meanwhile, we will restrain Roman and Riker." Chase explained as he gestured to the rest of the elite force.

"Good." I said with a smile.

Then the mission alert went off and we all ran to the screen.

"Roman and Riker found Remix. This is perfect. We will get her out of there and deal with them." Kaz said.

"Yep. Girls, stay here." Bree said as they all went into the hyper lift.

After a few minutes, I found a foosball table.

"Best two out of three?" I challenged.

"Your on." Des grinned.

Bree's POV.

We found where Roman and Riker were taking down Remix.

"Remix! Are you ok?!" Skylar yelled.

"Yep. Fine. My hair got ruined, but that's normal when fighting bad guys." Remix said before jumping up and hitting Roman and Riker with green energy.

"Get out of here Remix. We'll take care of them." Oliver said.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Remix said before flying off.

"The Elite Force. Think you would've given up by now." Roman chuckled.

"Give it up Roman and Riker. You are outnumbered. 5 to 2." Skylar said.

"Wait!" Kaz yelled, then started counting on his fingers. "Yeah that's right."

I saw Chase roll his eyes as we all got into fighting positions. Then Roman and Riker got into position as well and turned into a black cloud.

"What is with them and their dust bunny thing?" Kaz asked.

I saw Chase roll his eyes for the second time. Then Skylar shot it with her electricity powers. I saw Chase pull out a net and launch it over them, making them turn back into their human form.

"What is this net made out of?!" Roman demanded.

"It's made with the chemicals in gold that block your powers so you can't shapeshift out." Chase explained.

"What's your plan, Elite Force?" Roman demanded.

"It's classified. But you probably be happy with the result." I said.

"I doubt it." Riker growled.

"Bree, go put them in the industrial freezer until we can carry out our plan." Chase explained.

"Why do we have a industrial freezer again?" Kaz asked.

"Ignore him." Oliver added.

I nodded and sped the boys in there, then sped to the penthouse where Mar and Des were going head to head in a foosball torment.

"5 out of 9! Let's go!" Mar yelled with her green eyes gleaming.

"Fine, but I'm gonna beat you again!" Des yelled back.

"Guys! You are supposed to get ready!" I yelled.

"Fine." Mar groaned as she and Des put on the cyber cloaks just as the rest of the team got back.

"Ahh! Roman and Riker!" Kaz yelled.

"That's Des and Mar, Kaz." Chase face palmed.

"Oh."

"Alright, let me make that serum, then you two have to get to Rodissius's lair." Chase explained.

"So...foosball until then?" Mar asked.

"You are going down!" Des yelled as they started playing again.

-Time skip-

Mar's POV.

"The serum is ready girls." Chase said as he handed me a large needle.

"Wow this is huge." I said.

"Now go in, inject him, get out. I don't want you guys to get hurt." Chase explained.

"We'll be careful." Des said as we left.

After about a hour, we found the lair and we went inside.

"Finally! What took you two so long?!" Rodissius demanded.

"We had to...buy lunch!" Des yelled in Riker's voice as she pulled out some sandwiches.

"And ended up dealing with that "elite force" again." I groaned in Roman's voice.

"You have to overpower them! Otherwise we will never get our revenge!" Rodissius yelled as he banged his fist on a table.

Now I felt sorry for Roman and Riker. I leaned over to Des and whispered.

"Inject him."

Des grabbed the needle out of my pocket and jammed it into his shoulder.

"You two are not my sons!" Rodissius yelled.

"Not at all." Des laughed as we both turned off our cyber masks.

Then Rodissius knocked me to the floor and I could swear I felt a bone crack, making me scream in pain.

"No one does that to my sister!" I heard Des yell.

I looked up to see Des beating the life out of Rodissius and knocked him to the floor.

"Good job sis!" I happily exclaimed.

"Let's get out of here." Des said as she helped me up, shooting pain through my left wrist.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"No. I think I broke my wrist." I groaned.

"Chase will probably be able to patch you up without you having to deal with Dr. Davenport." Des explained.

"Hopefully." I said as we ran out of the building.

Chase's POV.

I saw the girls come in, Des in front of Mar.

"Mission accomplished. Rodissius has been injected and his powers should be back in a few hours." Des explained.

"Good. You two are both ok?" I asked.

"Well, I am. Rodissius knocked Mar to the ground and she landed on her wrist." Des explained as she moved out of the way so I could see her clutching her wrist.

"Please don't tell Bree. I don't ever want to have to deal with Dr. Davenport ever again." She said.

"I can probably fix this. You don't need my crazy sister." I explained as she sat down.

"Your sister is gonna kill you." Des laughed.

"Go upstairs and tell them we will be up in a bit." I explained as I started examining her wrist.

"Got it." Des said as she left.

"It just looks like a sprain, Mar. You'll be ok in a few days." I announced as I started wrapping it up.

"You know, for not being Dr. Davenport, you are really good at this." Mar marveled.

"I have a computer in my head. I have access to all the medical sites possible." I smiled as I finished.

"Ok, nurse practitioner Davenport." Mar teased.

"Don't ever call me that again." I begged as she stood up.

"I won't...in exchange for a kiss." Mar said.

"Oh no, I can't make that deal." I said sarcastically before kissing her lips gently.

"Let's get upstairs." Mar said after the five minutes we had kissed, only stopping to breathe.

"Good idea." I said as we went in the hyper lift.

When we got up there, Bree immediately ran over to us.

"Mar! You're hurt!" Bree exclaimed.

"I don't need Dr. Davenport. I have nurse practitioner Davenport right here." Mar said as she grabbed my arm with her good one.

"You lied to me!" I pouted.

"Man up." She said with a smile.

"Anyway, what's the status on Roman and Riker?" I asked.

"We let them go. They didn't ask any questions. They didn't take anything. They are with their father. We just have to hope Mar's plan worked." Bree explained.

"Meanwhile, me and my nurse practitioner will be watching a movie." Mar laughed.

"Stop!" I begged.

"Nope." She grinned.

I rolled my eyes and we finished the night with all of us watching Big hero 6.


	22. Chapter 22

Pizza and Panic

(A/N: I couldn't resist another ANT Farm quote... Can anyone find it?)

Chase's pov

Bree and I were eating pizza in Italy, enjoying some quality sibling time; laughing and reminiscing on our time in Mission Creek and the Academy. It's fun using her super speed to go anywhere...

My eyes mischievous, I challenged " I doubt you can eat more slices than me!"

She smirked " With my speed agility covering the art of speed eating, I doubt it."

In unison, we mock- glared at each other " Oh, it's ON! "

Despite her using her ability, I was hot at her heels, 50-48 by the time we simultaneously threw in the towel.

Panting, we smiled "Adam would be proud."

I overheard a little girl talking to her mom, and since I was the Smartest Man In The World, I knew what she was saying, despite the language barrier. I laughed, my sister soon asking why. I smiled at the memory

"She's nervous about her first day of school tomorrow. I was just remembering OUR first day at Mission Creek High."

Laughing, my sister nodded " You OWNED Trent! Well, Spike did."

Shrugging, I replied "Same difference."

Then we remembered the Death Spiral Smackdown, then that day we switched our bionics, and many other memories.

Bree broke the silence " Chasey, do you remember before all that? Before Leo?"

I smiled, using his childhood nickname "Yeah, I do; Bee- Bee. Like when you'd make Adee, Mr. Davenport and I dance with you just like a princess; our first trainings, the day I was named Mission Leader"

She cut me off: You named YOURSELF Mission Leader."

Smirking, I responded "Same difference."

She was getting aggravated " If you say that one more time, I'll become Dr. Davenport. Even if you're perfectly healthy."

Needless to say, that made me quit annoying her. Instantly.

Then we talked about how great it was to not have to worry about Roman, Riker or Rodissius anymore; since the restoration of the latter's powers caused all three to turn back to the good side. Now our most powerful enemy was Mr. Terror.

Horace had taken Dougy and Mr. Davenport to see the San Francisco bridge via wormhole transporter, and the doctor would obviously keep them there a while, so I asked

" Do you think Mar, Des and Skylar are doing ok alone with Kaz and Oliver, keeping them out of trouble?"

Looking at me weirdly, the bionic girl replied

" The girls went shopping. All morning."

Terror in my eyes, I asked " So, Kaz and Oliver are in the penthouse ALONE?! With no supervision?! "

Her look of terror matching mine, she placed me on her back and spoke, before speeding us back home  
" Let's go!"

\- line break, Bree's pov -

We got to the penthouse in no time, and the only thing that was out of order was the living room. Every cushion was on the floor, part of the sofa was upside down, the blue "doughnut" chair was upside down on the pathway that led to the bedrooms...

We turned around to see Kaz sitting on the floor, looking a mix of scared and relieved; a sleeping Oliver resting his head on Kaz's lap. Both boys had tear stains on their cheeks.

Kissing my boyfriend I asked what had happened and he sighed.

( flashback, Kaz's pov )

The only ones in the penthouse were me and Oliver. And it wasn't a coincidence either. I told Horace to show Big D and Douglas the San Francisco bridge, convinced Sky to go shopping with Des and Mar, and told Bree to go hang out with Chase for bonding.

I wanted to be alone with my best friend today. Because what happened when we were nine was exactly seven years ago. Today was the anniversary of ... I can't even say it without tearing up.

Anyway, we played Topple the Tower a bit, watched a couple of movies, had a pillow fight and ate, and he didn't talk about it. It didn't surprise me though. On these days, some years he wanted to talk, on others he didn't.

After lunch, we started reminiscing on Mighty Med and the two years we had after finding it, then we got messages from superheroes we often talked to through the network. Optimo, Captain Atomic, Tecton, Alley Cat, Solar Flare, the Crusher... We had quite a few laughs over the memories.

Then he spoke up " Kazzy? I'm sleepy."

Smiling, I replied " Then go to sleep, Ollie-ver. "

He curled up on the couch and drifted off into what I hoped would be a peaceful nap. Sadly, I was wrong.

He got up crying hysterically and screaming bloody murder. I knew this meant he was having another panic attack/ nightmare about the incident, reliving everything. He has them some other days too, but if he has them on the anniversary, those get INTENSE. And he can't wake up from them easily, it's like when Neocortex's powers went haywire.

Then he started thrashing, shaking and knocking things over in his sleep, which caused the mess regarding the couch, pillows and the doughnut chair.

I was trying to get him to calm down, and after forever, I was finally able to get him on the floor, and we were both shaking a bit. I had started crying not long after he did; because it's just awful to see this happening to your brother and not being able to take the pain away. He stopped crying and went back to sleeping peacefully just before Bree and Chase came back.

(Kaz's pov , current time)

Once I finished the tale, eight voices spoke as one " Whoa!"

Everyone was home now. Horace, Dougy, Big D, Chase, Breezy, Skylar, Mar, Des, Oliver and I. And even the newcomers had heard everything.

Chase and Mar kissed, as did Bree and Kaz again. Noticing her boy was still asleep, Des, wearing a new hot pink dress, kissed him; and he woke up at once, smirking when he saw her " Hubba, hubba!"

Des kissed him wiping the remaining tears from his eyes and we all hugged him. He understood they knew what today meant, but now we'd all face it. Like the Elite Force we were intended to be and the Unbreakable Family we've become.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23.

Chase's POV.

Kaz was on his phone, I was reading a book and Oliver was...doing his own thing, I don't even know, when Mr. Davenport came in the room.

"Boys, the girls are out shopping and I have to get to work. Whatever you do, don't touch my DavenAger." Mr. Davenport explained.

"Ok sure." Kaz said in a monotone.

"Are you even listening?" I asked.

"Uh huh." Kaz muttered.

"Bye guys." My father said before opening the door.

"Bye." Oliver said as he left.

Then Kaz took out his earbuds and asked.

"What'd he say?"

I sighed and face palmed. This was gonna be a long day.

Kaz's POV.

I got bored of being on my phone, so I went downstairs to see if I could find the dolls, sorry, the "action figures" when I found something that looked similar to Mr. Davenport's nir, naruo, his thing that erased memories. I decided to bring it upstairs to see what it could do. I got in the hyper lift and found a apple on the counter. I set it down and pressed the button. Then it turned into a small seed.

"That was...Awesome!" I yelled as I picked up the apple seed.

"What's awesome Kaz?" I heard Oliver ask as he and Chase came in the room.

"I found this awesome thingy that made a apple turn into a seed!" I happily exclaimed.

"That's the DavenAger! The one thing we are not allowed to touch!" Chase yelled as he reached out to grab it.

I pulled away from him as Oliver watched from a small distance from Chase. He kept trying to grab it before I pointed it at them and accidentally hit the button. I watched as Oliver and Chase fell on the ground before getting smaller. This is just like the time when I turned Oliver into a four year old, only he looked even younger. I knelt down to Chase, who was sitting up and looking around with huge eyes.

"Chase...how old are you?" I asked cautiously.

"I'm this many!" Chase smiled as he held up three fingers.

"Oliver?" I asked, getting more freaked out by the minute.

"Wha?" He asked.

I sighed and answered.

"How old are you?"

"I two." He said before laughing a little.

There was nothing funny about this! I just turned two people into babies! Mar and Des are gonna kill me! Not to mention Skylar, Mr. Davenport, Bree, ok, Bree may be a bit more gentle, but still! I'm so in for it. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I saw Chase reaching up for the DavenAger.

"No Chase, that isn't a toy." I explained sternly as I grabbed it and put it out of his reach.

Chase's eyes started watering and then he ran out of the room.

"Chase!" I yelled.

I saw Oliver looking up at me and I noticed he had hardly moved.

"Come on Ollie, let's go find Chase." I sighed as I picked up Oliver and went to our bedroom.

When I got in there, I saw Chase sitting on his capsule floor, his face turned away from me and I heard his quiet sniffles. I went over to open it and I noticed it was locked.

"Chase, open your capsule. I need to talk to you." I sighed as I tried to open it again, even though it was no use.

I didn't get a answer, so I figured I'd just say my apology like this.

"I'm sorry Chase! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings! I can give you some toys if you want!" I bribed while apologizing.

Yes, you can do that. I was about to give up when I heard the lock click and I saw him come over to me.

"Promise?" He asked.

"I promise. But first, let's see if I can find you and Oliver some clothes that aren't so big, ok?" I asked.

Chase nodded and got into his capsule.

"What are you doing in there again?" I asked as he closed the door.

After a few seconds I saw that he was in a small outfit that looked a little similar to what he usually wore.

"Can Oliver borrow some of your clothes?" I asked.

Chase nodded and I tried to stick Oliver in his capsule, but he kept gripping onto me.

"Oliver, get in there real quick." I said as I kept trying to get him off, but he only kept refusing.

"It scwary Kwaz!" He yelled.

"Fine, I just have to find someway to get a outfit out." I said quietly as I finally got one after about ten minutes and put it on Oliver.

"There you go. Let's go have some lunch." I said before picking up Oliver.

"Why don't you pick me up?!" Chase demanded in a little kid tone, which that's actually really funny.

"Because Oliver is younger then you and can't walk as well." I explained as I took him to the kitchen to suddenly realize that Chase hadn't come with me.

That kid was really stubborn. I found a high chair and a booster seat. I put Oliver into the high chair before going to go get Chase.

"You really want me to pick you up." I smirked as Chase smiled.

I was about to pick him up when he grabbed onto my neck and lifted his legs onto my back.

"Piggyback it is."

I took him to the booster seat and set him down. I got some Cheerios and gave them to the little kids before I grabbed my lunch.

-Time skip-

I had given Chase and Oliver the action figures from our room and the ones Mr. Davenport sent and I was watching TV when I felt someone pulling on my pants leg. I paused the TV and saw that Chase was crying.

"What's wrong and where is Oliver?!" I yelled.

"He got mad at me and ran off. Now he is hanging on head." Chase explained.

"Hanging on head? Oh no! The new Davenhead!" I yelled as I ran to the balcony to see Oliver dangling off the head.

"What you gonna do?" Chase asked me.

"I'm gonna go get him. Stay in the building." I sighed as I jumped off the balcony and started flying.

I flew over to him and saw that he was crying.

"Hey, it's ok. Let's get back into the penthouse." I said as I grabbed onto him and flew back up to the balcony.

When we got back up, I saw that the door was locked and Chase was standing outside of it with a large grin.

"Chase, buddy. Please open the door." I begged.

Chase just laughed and ran off towards the door.

"No!" I yelled as I tried to open the door.

Then I saw the door open and I saw the people who were gonna kill me. The one that scared me the most was the fuming black haired one holding tightly to Chase. I saw Bree open the door and I ran in with Oliver.

"Thank you." I sighed.

"Kaz...what did you do?!" Mar screamed.

"You got Oliver too?!" Des yelled as Oliver walked over to her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear Mr. Davenport when he said don't touch his age thingy, so when Chase tried to grab it, I accidentally pointed it at him and Oliver and turned them into little kids." I explained.

"Great. So the two people who keep this penthouse decent, are now babies!" Bree yelled.

"We just need the thingy. Maybe it'll turn them back." I explained.

"Well, where is it?" Skylar asked as Mar put Chase down.

Then we all heard a crunch and I saw that Chase had stepped on it.

"Found it." He said with a scared voice before starting to cry.

"No don't cry Chasey." Mar said as she hugged him

"I didn't mean to break it!" Chase started sobbing.

"Ok, I think you should get a nap, baby. Maybe they will fix it while you are asleep." Mar explained.

"Okay." Chase said as he yawned.

"You can sleep in my bed. I don't think standing while you sleep will be very comfortable." Mar explained as she picked him up and took him to the girls room.

"Your brother has caused more trouble in the past hour, then I did the entire time I was 3." I explained to my girl after they left.

"He and Adam always caused a ton of trouble." Bree smiled with the slightest bit of sadness.

Then a large yawn came through the room and we saw Oliver rubbing his eyes.

"What do you say we join Chasey for a nap?" Des suggested with a smile as she picked him up.

"Ok Dwes." He muttered sleepily as he laid on her shoulder.

Des laughed a little and went upstairs, and I saw Bree was following them.

"Where are you going Bree?" I asked.

"I miss hanging out with my siblings. Especially when we were little. I'm gonna go be with him before you two turn him back." Bree explained as she went upstairs.

I sighed and looked at Skylar.

"Let's fix this thing." I saw her smile as we started.

Bree's POV.

When I got up there, I heard screams and cries coming from our room and I ran in there to see Chase sobbing on Mar while she held him tightly.

"What happened?" I asked.

"He had a nightmare. He won't tell me what it was." Mar explained.

"Hand him to me." I said as she lifted the crying three year old into my arms.

"Chasey, hey. Look at me."

"Bee-Bee." He whimpered as he hugged me.

"What happened Chasey?" I asked as I ran my hand through his hair.

"I had a bad dream. A mean person tried to take away my powers and made you and Adee sad." Chase explained before bawling again.

"Is he talking about Gisele?" I heard Mar ask.

"How do you know about that?" I asked.

"Uhh...Mr. Davenport told me?" She answered, but it sounded more like a question then a answer.

"No one is gonna hurt you. Mar and I will make sure of that." I explained.

"Thank you Bee-Bee." He smiled as he hugged me before wiping his nose on his sleeve and running out of the room.

"I'll go get him." Mar smiled as she left.

And just like that I lost my brother again.

-Time skip-

Kaz's POV.

"Yes! We fixed it!" I happily exclaimed.

"I fixed it. You just kept playing with the action figures." Skylar pointed out.

"Alright, you set the thing to 14 years older, I'll go get the boys." I explained as I went to where I heard screaming.

I ran in and saw Des comforting Oliver and Mar and Bree getting Chase to calm down.

"What happened?" I asked.

"They were playing and their heads collided together." Mar explained.

After awhile, they calmed down and we took them downstairs, after getting them dressed in their regular clothes.

"Kwas? I can nwot walk." Oliver said before laughing.

"Ok, Des would be more then happy to carry you." I laughed.

Des perked up at that, swooped in and picked up a giggling Oliver. Meanwhile, I saw Mar carrying Chase piggyback, like I was earlier. I then noticed Bree had a few tears in her eyes.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked as I slung my arm over her shoulder.

"Yeah. I just...I miss Adam and Leo so much, and I miss when Chase was like this, so seeing him like that just...made me upset." Bree sighed as she wiped her face and we both went downstairs.

"Ok, ready?" Skylar asked the two boys.

They both nodded and Skylar pushed the button. After a few minutes, they turned to their original size.

"That was terrible! I can't believe I was dangling from the Davenhead. Again!" Oliver yelled.

"Yeah, well, I was extremely desperate for Mar and Bree's attention, I played a cruel prank on Kaz, and I was extremely stubborn! I win, Oliver." Chase said.

"Wait, you weren't stubborn before?" Bree teased.

Then Mr. Davenport came in and saw Skylar holding the DavenAger.

"Guys, I said you aren't allowed to touch this!" Mr. Davenport yelled.

"Yep, cause that's all we did was touch it." I lied nervously.

"Well, now I need a test subject. I was keeping it secret so you guys didn't use it on yourselves to compete." Mr. Davenport explained.

"Test subject?" Bree asked nervously as he set it down.

"Yep. Oliver, how about you?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Oh, Mr. Davenport, I would love to, but it's broken." Oliver said.

"No it isn't." He replied.

Oliver then grabbed it and smashed it with his super strength.

"It looks pretty broken to me." Des laughed.

Chase's POV.

After Mr. Davenport stormed off because Oliver smashed his invention, I realized I was right. This was a long day.

 **I wrote this yesterday, but Aliqueen16 asked me to post today because it's her birthday!**

 **Happy birthday Ali!**

 **My birthday is a week from today, so that was fun to find out. Also Jake Short's birthday is the day after mine! What are the odds?**

 **Big dreams, big disasters is gonna get more updates more frequently because we are getting closer to the end.**

 **Also, I'm thinking about after I finish that one and this (with Ali) about doing a sequel to Life on the road. I am taking suggestions for songs that should show up, but no bad words and no songs about...sexual stuff. Also, let me know if you want to be my beta reader for it.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	24. Chapter 24

Is Bridget Black Back?

Oliver's pov

It was the day after Chase and I had been turned into babies, and being little again made me miss my Mom more than ever. That's why I came to a decision I KNEW no one else would be happy about.

I called a team meeting by posting flyers in the kitchen, since the team, Mar, Des and I were the only ones home.

Chase smiled " What's this team meeting about, Oliver? "

Rocking on my feet, nervous about their reactions, I spoke; one hand in my pocket, the other smoothing out my hair; which caused Des's breath to hitch at her throat

"I think it's time to turn my Mom good again."

To my surprise, they didn't blow up at me, but were smiling. I soon found out why, when Kaz asked

"Does anyone have any plans on how to do that?"

Despite having reluctantly agreed to carry it out, they either forgot about my plan or were ignoring it completely. Probably the latter.

Growing serious, I spoke up

" Guys. You already agreed to my plan! We're doing it."

Everyone but me groaned, but we started planning nonetheless.

While Des was squeezing my hand lovingly and kissing me from time to time, Chase asked

" How do we find out where your mom is, or get in touch with her to lure her somewhere to put this horrible plan into action?"

Ignoring his less than flattering comment about my strategy, I turned to my best friend

"Kaz, can you still infiltrate the Villain's Network as No Name?"

Thankfully, he could still access the villain's chat room with his fake villain identity; and told her to go to the Centium City Arch the following Monday. Tomorrow at 5:30.

As far as attacking me, it was once again decided that Mar would hold Des back from getting everyone off of me, and Kaz would attack only as a last resort.

Sky, Chase and Bree would be the ones attacking, and I would NOT be fighting back.

\- line break -

Bridget's pov

I was in the Centium City Arch, waiting for No Name, a villain rumored to be so ruthless he once shared a cell with both Experion AND The Annihilator!

The masked evil teen sported black clothing and a goatee; and was yet to show up.

Not long after I arrived at the Arch, I realized I'd been tricked. I hadn't been contacted by No Name, but by the Elite Force.

My Oliver, Skylar, Chase, Bree, and THAT one. What was his name again? Baz? Jaz? Daz?

The answer came soon, through my son

" Kaz, you and Bree tie her. Mar, hold Des back or down, whichever is necessary. Chase and Skylar, you know what to do. Bree, you join them as soon as you finish helping Kaz.

I had no idea what he meant, but I found out soon enough. His own teammates started attacking him! But it seemed as though he planned it! I was tied up with my head facing them.

\- line break -

Oliver's pov

It was a few moments into the attack, but I couldn't tell how long it had been, due to the pain. Getting an idea, I mouthed to Skylar

" Use your plasma grenade!"

After a lot of resistance, she complied. MAN, that hurt! I couldn't help but flinch as a groan and a gasp escaped my lips. But I didn't back down.

After a few kicks and punches, Chase couldn't take it, and covered me with his force field.

Determined to carry through with my mission, despite the fact that my teammates, Mar, and my Des were crying; I simply, but painfully, rolled out from under it; where another guilt-filled blast was certainly awaiting me.

Suddenly, we heard a voice that was both commanding and pleading, firm but vulnerable at the same time

" Stop! Please..."

We turned around, only to see my Mom was no longer evil, but still had her powers. Her hair no longer had black streaks, she was Bridget Black again. We smiled in happiness and relief. Nearly crying tears of joy and/or pain, I weakly called out

" Mama?"

The Calderian and my best friend hurried to untie her, and she rushed over to me, gently cradling me in her arms

"Baby, why were they doing this to you?"

My answer shocked her

" I told them to. They didn't want to, but I knew it would get you to snap out of this whole villain thing."

Bridget's pov

Wow. He forced them to attack him because he knew it would make me not evil again.

Oliver's pov

Kissing my forehead, she cooed

" Oh, my baby... Mommy's so sorry..."

Panting, I replied

"It's ok. You're back to normal, that's all I wanted "

Once it was revealed I had a few broken ribs and a few burns, Bree spoke up

"Ok, Oliver. I'm gonna have to be Dr. Davenport again!"

My tone pointed and eyes wide in horror, I simply shot back

"NO! Never again!"

Bridget's pov

As Des, my son's girlfriend, filled me in on why he was so adamant about Bree not taking care of him; I completely understood.

Then I heard my son's best friend Kaz tell the bionic girl, his girlfriend

" It's ok, Breezy, Bridget's got this. It'll be good for them "

Then we returned to the penthouse; with Bree speeding Chase, Kaz and Skylar flying Mar and Des , and I flew Oliver.

\- line break -


	25. Chapter 25

Just Like Old Times  
Oliver's pov

We got to the penthouse, with my Mom still cradling me close. I was so glad the plan worked! It'd just be the eight of us home this afternoon. Mom, me, Des, Mar, Kaz, Sky, Chase and Bree. When we went to the living room, my Mom laid me on the couch, tousling my hair,my head on her lap.

Chase and Kaz helped my Mom set my ribs; with the former villain comforting me, Kaz doing the job with Chase's instructions. Des was also needed to kiss me so I wouldn't scream. After that, my Mom and I were left alone; so she could treat my bruises and burns.

Skylar had gone to hang out with Crossbow, Bree and Kaz went to see a movie, Chase and Mar went to play laser tag and Des said she was watching Netflix, but I knew she was also going to steal my shirts again while she was at it. She's so predictable...

My Mom broke me out of my thoughts

" What're you smiling about, Baby Boy?"

Rearranging myself on her lap and instantly regretting it as the pain shot trough my middle, I replied

" Des. She's so cute and predictable. Netflix, just Netflix, sure. How much do you wanna bet she got my shirts and jackets again?"

Laughing, my Mom kissed my forehead " Wouldn't bet against it."

We stayed there in comfortable silence, with me on her lap, just like the old days. I was almost asleep when she sighed

" I'm gonna have to doctor your bruises and burns now, along with the gashes..."

I groaned " It's gonna hurt isn't it?" She nodded, a sad look on her face, and it thankfully ended quickly, but not soon enough.

She gave me some Tylenol for the pain, but the best medicine was definitely her being good again, and us being just like the old days.

After a while, she spoke again "Baby, are you..." she was interrupted by my stomach grumbling, and I smiled sheepishly after she continued "I was going to say hungry, but I guess that answered it..."

Still smiling sheepishly, I spoke as she went to make me a BLT sandwich "Oops. Hey, Mom; hold the lettuce and tomato, please." She laughed " A BLT sandwich minus the L and the T. Just bacon and bread. I know what to do..."

Smirking, I called out again "Now that I think about it, we might not need the bread..." She laughed from the kitchen "Don't push it, Mister."

Not long after she left, Bree appeared, having forgotten a jacket. But as she saw me, her eyes sparkled  
"Oliver, let me check your temperature, since your mom is busy.."

My eyes wide in fear, I called out, my voice probably sounding like my two-year-old voice would. Whatever. I was too terrified to care. Panic laced my voice as I screamed

"MOMMY!"

Thankfully, she stopped Bree just in the nick of time; coming back with lunch as Kaz came to escort Bree back out. Phew.

After we ate, we watched TV for a while, and the last thing I remember before falling asleep on her lap smiling, was her kissing my forehead.


	26. Chapter 26

Surprises

Oliver's pov

Hearing people come inside the penthouse, I slowly woke up from where I'd fallen asleep on my Mom's lap; and while I shifted around, a dull throbbing pain went through my middle.

Tousling my hair, Mom and Des, now beside us, spoke " Don't move too much. Your ribs."

Sighing after they helped me sit upright, still on my Mom's lap, I replied " I know. I'm reminded of my cracked ribcage every time I breathe." As a response to the comment, my Mom kissed my cheek as Des kissed me.

The newcomers finally entering; I saw it was Horace, Douglas, Big D, Adam, Leo, Tasha, and three other kids. The boy was the one from Bree's picture Kaz and I broke playing Topple the Tower. Tasha was almost nine months pregnant now. Mar, Chase, Sky, Bree, and Kaz came down, greeting the new arrivals.

Finally noticing my Mom, everyone screamed in shock and fear; but relaxed once we explained she wasn't evil anymore; but still had her powers.

Horace asked " How did you turn her good again? "

Proving to still resent my plan, my best friend grumbled " With the dumbest plan ever!"

Sighing, I replied " Would you relax?! I'm fine! Besides, it worked; didn't it?"

Checking me over, Horace, a doctor and father figure spoke after the team revealed my plan " You're bruised, broken and burned; that's what you are!"

Ignoring his comment, I turned to the three kids next to Dougy, and the black haired girl, who's only difference to Des was she had a blue eye and a green one, instead of Des's green eyes; spoke in amazement

" Wow, you look a lot like my boyfriend!" The blonde boy and the other girl nodded in agreement. Douglas spoke " These are my kids. Daniel, Emily and Felicity. "

Felicity was the one who said I looked like her boyfriend. Curious, I asked " What's his name?"

Her reply made me smile "Dustin Hankins." My reply made things clear for her "He's my twin cousin. My Mom and his dad are twins and vice versa, so we ended up looking exactly alike."

Moments later, we were eating dinner; and the teens were talking and laughing. Suddenly everyone froze when Tasha spoke

" Uh-oh. Donald? I think my water broke. Kira's coming..."

We broke into chaos, but soon recollected ourselves, getting her to the hospital quickly.

\- line break -

Horace's pov

Adam, Bree, Chase, Daniel, Emily, Felicity and Leo went with Donald, Tasha and Douglas. I stayed behind with Bridget, Oliver, Kaz, Skylar, Maria and Destiny.

The kids were down in Mission Command, leaving only Bridget and I in the living room.

She broke the silence " You know... Even though I was using you before, I really did end up falling in love with you. "

I smiled " You're telling the truth, since you're not evil anymore."

We talked a bit more, and when the kids came back up, Oliver spoke in shock

"Mom?! Why are you and Horace kissing?!"

Smiling, I spoke " We're dating again."

Happily, I accepted the new couple.

\- line break -

Big D's pov

I smiled down at the little bundle in my wife's arms, our family around us

" Welcome to the world, Kira Kelli Davenport."

-

A/N

Ok, guys! Susz and I are really excited for this chapter bc it mentions Douglas's kids; Daniel, Emily and Felicity; and Felicity's boyfriend, Dustin Hankins.

Emily, Felicity and Dustin belong to my fic with LabRatFlutieKat on her account; The Two We Missed. Check it out if you haven't, because as soon as T2WM and EI are over; the three of us are making a collab spinoff of both fics!


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 26.

Chase's POV.

Training all day with my team, working on some security coding for Mr. Davenport and taking Mar our on a date had officially worn me out. I was ready to go to bed and sleep all throughout tomorrow. However, it didn't work out that way. I had just drifted off when I noticed that we were at the mission site from not that long ago. The one with...the fire. How did I get here?! I saw Kaz, Des, Skylar, Mar and Bree look at the burning building in fear when Mar suddenly dashed to the entrance, making me gasp. Then I saw a hand grab her wrist and I sighed in relief when I saw that Des had stopped her. After they had a small and quick conversation that I couldn't hear, despite my bionic hearing, I saw her run in and my heart jumped into my throat. I saw her push Oliver and I out before the entire building blew up...with her in it. My eyes snapped open and I realised I was in my capsule.

'It was just a dream, Chase. Mar is safe and sound. It's ok. Just go back to sleep.' I told myself as I gently opened my capsule and went downstairs to get a drink.

I went back upstairs, closed my capsule, then closed my eyes and drifted into darkness for a split second before I noticed we were at the ocean. I saw Mar and Oliver going into the ocean with wetsuits on...what was going on?! After awhile, I saw Oliver come up, with a pair of arms wrapped around his neck. I saw him set Mar down on the sand, not moving, not breathing. I saw Kaz run over and start doing CPR, but nothing happened. Mar...my sweet, beautiful, Mar...I woke up again to be in my capsule and walked out, accidentally scratching myself on the door frame of the capsule, resulting in a small burst of pain to go through my arm and a small trickle of blood to run down it. I went into the bathroom to clean up my cut before going downstairs, sitting down on the couch, picked up my laptop and started watching Netflix, knowing that I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep.

-Time skip-

Mar's POV.

I woke up, feeling nicely refreshed as I put on my lacy white tank top and a pair of black jeans, then pulled my long brown hair into a ponytail. I went downstairs to see Chase, sitting on the couch, looking at nothing with his computer beside him. I saw down beside him and ran my hand through his hair.

"Hey Chasey." I smiled, hoping for some reaction, but getting nothing.

"Chase? Are you ok?" I asked again, but still no answer.

He was just staring into nothingness. I saw Bree come downstairs and I went over to her.

"Bree, I need your help. Look at Chase." I sighed as I gestured to my boyfriend.

"How long has he been sitting there?" Bree asked as she crossed her arms and leaned on the door frame.

"The whole time I've been up. I have no idea how long he has been up for." I explained.

Then Oliver came downstairs and sighed in relief.

"There he is. He kept waking up last night, then left. I had no idea where he had gone."

"What is going on with him?" I asked out loud to no one in particular.

"I don't know, but it sounds like a case for Dr. Davenport!" Bree happily exclaimed as she ran upstairs, happy to get a patient since Bridget wouldn't let her take care of Oliver when he got injured.

Speaking of which, I'm not sure how happy Bridget would be if she found out Oliver just ran down the stairs, because even though he was allowed to get off the couch, his mom said he needed to be on bed rest for at least a few days.

"Oliver, you need to get back to bed before your mom finds out." I explained as he already started going up the stairs.

Then Bree came downstairs in the traditional coat of annoyance, holding her doctor's kit as she sat down beside Chase on the couch, moved his laptop and pushed him down when he snapped out of his trance.

"Bree? What are you doing?" He asked.

"How many times do I have to say this? It's Dr. Davenport!" Bree snapped.

"Oh ok." Chase sighed as Bree started looking at him.

He just LISTENED to her. He didn't even fight or protest against what she was doing! Now I know something is wrong. Bree finished up and packed up everything.

"Well?" I asked.

"He won't talk to me about anything." Bree sighed.

"Well, maybe we should just wait awhile before we do anything drastic." I suggested.

"Good idea, Mar. Maybe you could be my nurse." Bree suggested.

"No, I'm good." I insisted.

-Time skip-

It was now that afternoon. Chase hadn't eaten anything all day and I was really worried about him. Then Bree came in and asked.

"Chase still isn't talking to us?"

"No." I sighed before continuing. "He won't even talk to me. He's just been sitting there all day."

We both looked at Chase, who was sitting on the sofa still, looking at nothing in particular.

"That's it. I didn't wanna do this, but it's time to call in the big guns." Bree sighed.

"Who's "the big guns?" I asked.

"Our father." Bree smiled.

"Which one?"

"Mr. Davenport!" She replied with a yell before leaving the room, probably going to get him.

I sighed as I left the room, not wanting to interrupt Mr. Davenport and Chase.

Bree's POV.

"There he is, Mr. Davenport. He's just been like that all day. He hasn't moved or talked or eaten. I'm getting worried." I explained as I looked at my little brother.

"Bree, you need to leave us alone. I'll tell you when I figure out what is wrong with Chase." He replied as he laid his hands on my shoulders.

I nodded and went upstairs, only thinking about Chase, and hoping he was ok.

Mr. Davenport's POV.

I sat down beside my youngest son and gently tapping his shoulder, making him jump a bit before realizing it was me.

"Hey Mr. Davenport." He mumbled as he avoided eye contact with me.

"Chase, what's going on?" I asked, deciding to get to the point.

"I dunno." He muttered, making me want to pull out my amazing, perfect hair, but I resisted.

"Mar and Bree told me you have eaten at all today. Chase, you need to talk to me." He had better not be embracing his teenager years.

I don't think I could deal with that, Bree had taken her toll on me involving that and I would eventually have to deal with Kira's, plus Chase was almost a adult.

"I...I can't." He sighed as he slouched a bit.

I instinctively stuck my arm around Chase's shoulder and pulled him closer to me. The next thing I knew, Chase had started sobbing into my brand new Davenport Industry's T-shirt...oh who am I kidding? My kids come first, even if I don't always show it.

"Hey, it's ok buddy." I soothed as I rubbed his back, feeling my shirt get wet.

After about five minutes, he finally calmed down and sighed before slightly pulling away from me, but staying in my hold.

"Sorry...about your shirt." He finally sighed.

"It's alright, Chase. I have a ton. What's wrong?" I asked.

"Night...nightmares." He sighed as he wiped his eyes on his shirt sleeve.

"Chase, we established 12 years ago that monsters don't exist." I laughed slightly, hoping to make him laugh also, but receiving a glare instead.

"Ok, not in a mood for humor. What are the nightmares about?"

"Losing...Losing Mar." He sighed as his eyes started getting watery again.

"Chase...I get it." I sighed.

"You do?" I asked.

"Yeah I do. You wouldn't believe how many sleepless nights I have had with nightmares of losing Tasha. But you are taking it the wrong way. You have to remember. It's just a dream. It will not happen." I explained.

"Thanks...daddy." Chase smiled as I saw the sweet five year old I rescued from Douglas's lab for a split second.

"You're welcome, Chasey." I smiled back as I pulled him close again.

 **Awwwwwwww! (Sorry, I had to)**

 **Am I the only one who is pretty much sick of math? 1+1= I really don't care.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	28. Chapter 28

The Road Home

Mar's pov

Now that Bridget was good again, as were Roman,Riker and Rodissius; I cornered my sister

"Des, our missions are done. We've been here too long. We need to figure out how to go home" she nodded"I know. But how?"

I shrugged "The stars showed us our mission, maybe they can help us again..."

That seemed to be a satisfying plan, so we studied the stars in the sky intently; not noticing our boys sneak up behind us, snaking their arms around us and kissing our cheeks. After we recovered from the scare, the boys laughed

"Boy, you two sure love stargazing!" Laughing, we agreed.

Des's pov

Once the rest of the Elite Force was with us, my older sister and I sighed  
" We told you we live far away, right?" They nodded; and, probably guessing where this was going, our boys held us closer. Confirming their fears, we went on, tears in our eyes " We need to go home."

Raising their eyebrows, Skylar and Bree asked

"Where IS your home?"

Eyeing each other nervously, my sister and I replied "In another state. We need to go back. We miss our parents and our younger brother. We'll really miss you. All of you." Each of us kissing our respective guys, we tearfully whispered "Especially you."

All seven of us hugged each other, and after a while Bree,Skylar and Kaz let go, leaning Chase hugging Mar, same with me and Oliver.

Skylar spoke "How do you plan on getting home?"

Glancing at each other, we spoke "We need to go to the Centium City arch."

Mar and I said goodbye to Big D, Tasha and Horace;then were escorted by Skylar, Bree, Kaz and our boys to the arch.

After we talked a bit; with Marase and Desiver not wanting to stay apart; our boys sighed "So, this is it, huh?"

Wiping away our tears we smiled sadly "Yeah, I guess it is."

We turned to Skylar and hugged her "Thanks for everything, Sky. It was great meeting you."  
She smiled " Of course, and the pleasure was mine. " she put something in our hands "Here's some diarrhea for the road." We smiled "Thanks!"

Kaz hugged both of us, brotherly ruffling our hair "Get home safe, ok?"

I hugged Chase, and Mar hugged Oliver, both boys giving us brotherly kisses on the cheek.

Bree gave us a squeeze "Thanks for all the help, girls. It was great getting to know you."

We smiled "It was great getting to know you too, Bree. Take care of everyone, ok? But go easy on them if they... When they get hurt. Please?"

As expected, she refused our plea. Oh well, we tried. At least the episodes will be fun to watch...

Mar's pov

Chase held me close to him, pressing kisses on the crown of my head "Baby do you have to go?"

Kissing him, I nodded "Yeah, I do. But I'm gonna miss you SOOOO much!"

Crying, we shared a last hug and kiss, speaking in sync "I love you. And I'll ALWAYS love you."

Des's pov

Oliver's grip on me was possessive, tight, loving, protective; and safe. I didn't want to leave it. But at the same time, I needed to go back to my family. It was time.

My arms on his neck and hair and his around my waist, we kissed, and he spoke, sending tingles down my spine "Do you have to go?" Nodding, I sadly spoke "Yeah. I miss my family... But I'm gonna miss you SOOOO much!"

He kissed the top of my head "I'm gonna miss you too. SOOOO much. "

Just like my sister and Chase, we spoke as one "I love you. And I'll ALWAYS love you."

Sighing, we shared a last group hug and the Elite Force left, the girls and Kaz having to drag Chase and Oliver away from us.

\- line break -  
Oliver's pov

We had left Des and Mar at the arch, and now we were back home, watching TV. The three adults had gone shopping.

Chase and I were sulking about our girlfriends leaving, Kaz and Bree were snuggling on the couch, and Skylar was playing games on her phone. Suddenly, Kaz looked up from his phone and sighed

" Man, I told them to do ONE thing!"

The rest of the group turned to him in alarm. He had told them to get home safely. Something had happened to them...

Instantly, Chase and I demanded "What happened?!"

Full of anger, he revealed " They were captured by Experion." Chase, Skylar, Bree and I turned very angry; the bionics even more than before once we told them our history with the former hero, now villain. We had to rescue them...

Once we'd suited up and gotten to Experion's location, we already had a plan in mind. Kaz would stand guard, Chase and I would search for the girls while Bree and Skylar handled Experion; with night vision goggles and fighting in the dark; since no Calderian can see in the dark. After finding the girls, I'd fight as well, since I had super strength.

Without wasting a second, Chase and I went off to find our sweethearts, guided by the increasing feel of butterflies in our stomachs as we got closer to them.

Finally, we got to the room they were in and I kicked the door open. They looked relieved to see us, and were in separate cells, with their hands tied and mouths gagged. Chase used his molecular kinesis to open Mar's door whereas I just ripped the door off it's hinges.

We untied their gags and I reduced their handcuffs to dust. We led them to where the rest of the team, including Kaz, was fighting Experion, and Chase and I joined in on the beat down.

Then we locked him up in prison and escorted the girls to the arch again, and told them we were staying outside the room there were in just in case.

We shared a tearful last group hug, Des lingering in my embrace and Mar in Chase's. After both couples shared teary last kisses and I love you's, the girls went inside a room in the arch, telling us it was ok to leave. Heavy hearted, we obeyed.

Des's pov

Remembering what the constellations had showed, we turned the TV on and changed the channel to a newscast that was talking about Oklahoma City, our hometown. Not long into the program, we were sucked into the TV and teleported back home; ending up in our living room.

Sam was the first one to see us, hugging us and crying. We hugged him back, tears falling as well "Sammy!"

Mom and Dad joined our tearful embrace, hitting the waterworks as well "Where have you two been? We were worried sick! Why didn't you tell us you got an opportunity to appear in Elite Force?!"

We eyed each other nervously. They thought we were just acting in the show... We smiled " Here's the thing... We weren't exactly asked to be on the show... Sit tight, this one's a doozy..."


	29. Chapter 29

Story of a lifetime

Des's pov

After Sammy and our parents sat down, our Mom, Serena, asked

"What do you mean, you weren't asked to be on Elite Force?"

Nodding, our Dad, Ron, emended

" Yeah, we saw you. In the episode with the fire."

Almost crying at the memory of the day I almost lost my sister, I clung to her, sniffling; a few stray tears leaving my eyes.

Hugging me until I stopped crying, my sister spoke

" If we were only asked to appear, we would've told you and gone together."

Agreeing, I added

"And if we were acting and used make up to fake the wounds, would we still have scrapes, bruises and gashes?"

Once we showed our injuries, they believed us, left in shock.

Mar's POV.

After our entire family gasped at our injuries, some of mine still healing from the fire, we were engulfed in a large hug, we pulled back, but mom was still holding onto me, brushing my brown hair behind my ears and kissing my forehead.

"How did you get home? How did you get there in the first place?" She asked.

"We wished on a shooting star accidentally to get there, and to get back, we turned on the news where they were doing a story about, well, here." I explained, knowing I sounded crazy.

"I'm so glad you are safe." Mom sighed as she kissed my forehead.

Then Sam laughed and commented.

"You guys were gone so long, I'm amazed you didn't date Chase and Oliver, cause you guys are OBVIOUSLY in love with them."

Des and I immediately got uncomfortable and a little upset at the thought of our boyfriends, then my sister spoke up.

"Yeah...about that."

"About what?" Our father demanded.

"They may have been our boyfriends..." Mar trailed off.

Dad freaked out immediately, and told us.

"If I EVER meet those boys, I will make sure they are worthy of my daughters." He then went upstairs with Sam following him.

Mom was about to go with them as Des and I sat down on our family's couch, thinking about everyone. She came over to us with a sentimental look on her face.

"Your father just got a little upset. Are you guys gonna be ok?" She asked gently.

Mar and I nodded as she kissed our foreheads.

"Goodnight girls. Don't stay up too late." She then left as Des scooted closer to me.

I put my arm around my little sister and just sat there before she sighed.

"Mar?"

"What is it, Des?"

"Do you think we will ever see them again?"

"I...I don't know, Mar. I think that if we do, our father will give them a LONG list of how to treat us." I laughed, making her laugh also.

"I miss Ollie." She sighed as a few tears fell out of her eyes, making my eyes water also.

"I miss Chasey. But do you know what the good thing is about our boyfriends being part of a TV show?"

"What?"

"We can watch them over and over again." I smiled.

"Good point...wanna watch the episodes we were in?" She asked.

"Oh yeah." I laughed as I picked up the remote and turned on the episode with Oliver getting tortured by Bree/Dr. Davenport.

My sister laid on my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around her again. Even if we never went to their world again, maybe they could come to ours. Hopefully they would, cause I don't think Des would survive a lifetime without Oliver. If only I saw the shooting star...

The end.

 **Well, I hoped you guys liked this fic. Ali and I both did this chap so if the writing style looks different, then that's why.**

 **This is the end of this story, but stayed tuned for our sequel to this and Ali's and LabRatFlutieKat's story, The Two that we missed. Our story is gonna be called Don't touch the DavenDimensioner!**

 **Thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	30. Trailer

Em and Lissie looked over to Leo as he was playing around with something Big D and Douglas had made.

"Leo! Big D AND Dad said to leave it alone!" Em said.

Chase glanced over. "Yeah, stop messing with it. A number of things could go wrong, including,"

"I'm just-" Leo started.

Horace, Bridget, Big D, Douglas, Tasha (who was holding Kira), Katalina, and Mr. and Mrs. Hankins entered on that mark. That added to the number of people in the lab, the former residents being Dusty, the Babydolls, Kai, Oliver, Skylar, Adam, Bree, Chase, Daniel, Em, Lissie, Kaz, and Katy.

"LEO! I knew we couldn't trust you with this!" Big D yelled.

"I'm quite hurt by that," Leo said.

"You always Leo things up…" Adam laughed. "Leo things up… why is his name in that sentence?"

Chase and Bree facepalmed.

"Point is, we told you not to mess with it, and look how much we were right not to trust you with it?!" Douglas cried.

"Well, thank you very - whoops I wonder what that button does?" Leo wondered aloud.

[Line Break]

Mar and Des were talking near their lockers at school, when they noticed something, different.

"I feel funny," Des commented.

"Good funny or bad funny?" Mar asked.

"Good funny," Des replied, while turning around. She saw the Davenport gang, and smiled as soon as she laid eyes on Oliver. "And now I know why..."

Mar turned around too, seeing everyone (and especially Chase) she smiled. "Yeah, me too!"

"Where… where are we?" Daniel asked.

[Line Break]

"We're in another WHAT?!" Chase cried.

"That's why I always said 'Don't touch the DavenDimensioner!'" Davenport said.

 **This is the part where everyone is like WHAT?!**

 **Well, LabRatFlutieKat made this for our collaboration with Aliqueen16!**

 ***dramatic voice that I do not have***

 **This is the trailer for Don't touch the DavenDimensioner!**

 **Hope you guys like it!**

 **And chances are, if you liked this book and LabRatFlutieKat's and Aliqueen16's collaboration, The Two that we missed, then you will!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


End file.
